


The unicorn aka Niccolò's fantastic boyfriend

by crazy640



Series: Celebrity AU [2]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Derogatory Language, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Grande Fratello Vip, Light Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Niccoló POV, Romantic Fluff, not too bad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy640/pseuds/crazy640
Summary: Quando Niccolò aveva deciso di partecipare al “Grande Fratello Vip” i suoi amici non l’avevano preso sul serio.Aveva annunciato la sua decisione una volta superati tutti i provini e dopo aver saputo di essere entrato a far parte del cast ufficiale, ma nonostante tutto nessuno aveva creduto che facesse sul serio o che quella fosse la scelta più giusta per lui o per la sua carriera.“Nicco sei sicuro? Sarai sotto le telecamere 24 ore al giorno…”“Dovrai vivere con gente che non hai mai visto prima. Io non ce la farai, impazzirei dopo il primo giorno”(...)Del resto, se doveva essere onesto, Niccolò non credeva di restare a lungo nella Casa.“Mi do al massimo tre settimane, fino a quando non si rendono conto di quanto sono noioso”Martino al contrario non ne era così sicuro.“Secondo me, invece, se inizi a girare a torso nudo come fanno tutti quelli che vanno lì dentro ti tengono fino all’ultimo giorno. Eh, chiamali scemi!”
Relationships: Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Series: Celebrity AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084127
Kudos: 12





	The unicorn aka Niccolò's fantastic boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti!  
> Cavolo, questa è la storia singola più lunga che abbia mai scritto. 😱  
> Come al solito chiedo scusa in anticipo per la lunghezza 😅  
> Allora...  
> Devo fare un po' di premesse: non era nei miei piani scrivere una seconda storia in questo universo, ma mentre scrivevo il nuovo capitolo della Mpreg sono arrivata ad un punto un po' triste e diciamo che non era proprio adatto alle vacanze di Natale, quindi mi sono presa una piccola pausa. Però ho interrotto il nuovo capitolo praticamente alla fine e posso dirvi( se ci fosse qualcuno interessato che si intitolerà "I hope you're feeling happy now")  
> Altra premessa, che spiega la nascita di questa storia: solitamente non seguo il GF, ad eccezione forse del primo 20 anni fa.  
> Ma quest'anno sono rimasta colpita da Tommaso Zorzi, che non conoscevo e piano piano ho imparato ad apprezzarlo e mentre seguivo le puntate mi sono ritrovata a pensare alla prima FF di questo universo e a chiedermi "Chissà come vivrebbe Nicco nella casa del GF"   
> Da lì è stata l'apoteosi... 😆 E questo è il risultato.  
> Spero sia comprensibile anche da coloro che non hanno mai visto il GF; inoltre ho cercato di essere quanto più rispettabile verso i concorrenti (per questo ho scritto soltanto i nomi e soltanto alcuni dei concorrenti)
> 
> Come sempre, let me know what you think 😊
> 
> Love, Eva 💕

Quando Niccolò aveva deciso di partecipare al “Grande Fratello Vip” i suoi amici non l’avevano preso sul serio.

Aveva annunciato la sua decisione una volta superati tutti i provini e dopo aver saputo di essere entrato a far parte del cast ufficiale, ma nonostante tutto nessuno aveva creduto che facesse sul serio o che quella fosse la scelta più giusta per lui o per la sua carriera.

_“Nicco sei sicuro? Sarai sotto le telecamere 24 ore al giorno…”_

_“Dovrai vivere con gente che non hai mai visto prima. Io non ce la farai, impazzirei dopo il primo giorno”_

Anche Niccolò aveva le sue riserve riguardo al programma, soprattutto per quanto concerneva la convivenza con altre tredici persone e l’impossibilità di comunicare tutti i giorni con Martino, ma si era deciso a partecipare a quell’esperienza per tre motivi.

Il primo era legato alla sua laurea in psicologia: era certo che passando anche soltanto una settimana in un contesto così particolare, totalmente isolato dal mondo esterno e chiuso nella Casa senza quasi alcuna possibilità di scelta, avrebbe raccolto una marea di materiale di studio per un possibile articolo o saggio su come cambia il comportamento umano in situazioni di isolamento forzato.

Il secondo motivo era legato alla sua malattia: gran parte della sua popolarità era dovuta ai social per il suo lavoro di fotomodello e alle comparsate fatte in tv o in qualche film, ma tutti coloro che lo seguivano sapevano del suo disturbo borderline in quanto Niccolò ne aveva parlato più volte apertamente sia sui social sia in alcune interviste.

Più volte Niccolò aveva collaborato con associazioni che si occupavano di malattie mentali, cercando di far luce su di esse e mettere fine allo stigma che da sempre era collegato a quel tipo di malattie.

Quando gli era stato offerto di partecipare al Grande Fratello, aveva visto nella sua partecipazione un ulteriore modo per far vedere a più persone possibile la normalità della vita di una persona affetta da un disturbo mentale, promuovendo così la discussione al riguardo e dando visibilità alle associazioni con cui collaborava.

Il terzo e ultimo motivo, ma sicuramente non meno importante, era legato a Martino.

_Il suo Marti._

Nello stesso periodo in cui Niccolò aveva ricevuto la prima proposta di partecipare al programma, Martino era stato contattato dal Professor Valtersen per prendere parte ad una ricerca nell’Università di Oslo.

La ricerca lo avrebbe tenuto lontano per almeno due mesi e, proprio per questo motivo, Martino aveva inizialmente pensato di rifiutare spaventato dalla lontananza e dalla durata dello studio che lo avrebbe tenuto a Oslo probabilmente anche per le vacanze di Natale.

Quindi l’offerta di partecipare Grande Fratello era stata quasi provvidenziale perché era stata la spinta ulteriore, unita alle continue rassicurazioni e insistenze di Niccolò, di cui Martino aveva bisogno per accettare l’offerta del Professor Valtersen.

_“Se sono sotto le telecamere 24 ore al giorno almeno puoi sempre sapere cosa faccio e non sentirai troppo la mia mancanza._

_Poi quando tornerai io sarò qui ad aspettarti, oppure verrò a trovarti io ad Oslo”_

Quando avevano avuto la certezza che Niccolò avrebbe fatto parte del cast, Martino e Nicco avevano parlato a lungo riguardo a cosa e quanto rivelare della loro relazione e su una cosa Marti era stato chiaro fin dall’inizio: non voleva apparire in televisione.

A meno che Niccolò non ne avesse avuto bisogno.

Il mondo dello spettacolo gli era totalmente estraneo, se si escludeva quell’unica piccola esperienza per “Emporio Armani” sei anni prima che li aveva fatti incontrare a Milano e, per questo motivo, voleva restare lontano dalle luci della ribalta.

_“Sarò sempre al tuo fianco, ti sosterrò sempre ma non chiedermi di venire in televisione._

_Lo farò soltanto se sarai tu a chiedermelo. Sono pronto a fare qualsiasi cosa tu mi chiederai: un videomessaggio, una videochiamata o una di quelle lettere sdolcinate che sono accompagnate dalla musica di sottofondo._

_Per te lo farei, lo sai”_

Niccolò aveva capito le motivazioni dietro la sua richiesta e aveva scelto di non sottoporre Martino a qualcosa che era del tutto estraneo al suo modo di fare e alla sua vita.

Del resto, se doveva essere onesto, Niccolò non credeva di restare a lungo nella Casa.

_“Mi do al massimo tre settimane, fino a quando non si rendono conto di quanto sono noioso”_

Martino al contrario non ne era così sicuro.

_“Secondo me, invece, se inizi a girare a torso nudo come fanno tutti quelli che vanno lì dentro ti tengono fino all’ultimo giorno. Eh, chiamali scemi!”_

Malgrado quella piccola differenza di opinioni, e l’immancabile scommessa dei Contrabbandieri e di Filippo sulla durata della sua permanenza nella Casa del Grande Fratello, il 9 settembre Niccolò aveva salutato i suoi amici e Martino e si era preparato a quell’ avventura.

Senza avere la minima idea di cosa lo aspettava.

**Giorno 6**

Erano passati sei giorni e per ora tutto procedeva bene.

Certo, i suoi orari erano un po’ sballati ma non era solo colpa sua e nonostante tutto Niccolò cercava di seguire le regole che si era imposto anni prima per tenere sotto controllo i suoi episodi: dieta ferrea, con qualche sgarro soltanto nei fine settimana, esercizio fisico e soprattutto prendeva diligentemente le sue medicine.

Inoltre, ogni giorno parlava con lo psicologo del programma che si accertava che tutto andasse bene e che l’atmosfera della Casa non fosse diventata troppo pesante.

Nonostante fossero passati soltanto sei giorni dall’inizio del programma, Niccolò aveva già iniziato a fare amicizia con quasi tutti gli altri abitanti della Casa, grazie anche alla sua natura estroversa e spigliata che lo portava a “parlare anche con le pietre”, come diceva sempre Marti.

In particolare, aveva legato con Tommaso, Stefania, Pierpaolo e Francesco grazie anche al fatto che condividevano la stessa stanza.

Era stata una scelta “organica”: fin da subito si era ritrovato ad orbitare verso di loro, spinto inizialmente da una conoscenza sommaria con Pierpaolo e una curiosità nei confronti di Tommaso, di cui aveva visto distrattamente diverse volte la pagina Instagram, e che ora considerava l’unica persona che avesse mai conosciuto più spigliata di Filo.

Approfittando del pallido sole di una mattina di settembre, Nicco si era sistemato su una sedia sdraio in giardino intento a fissare le nuvole e, come sempre nei pochi istanti di solitudine e silenzio in quella Casa si era ritrovato a pensare a Martino, chiedendosi cosa stesse facendo in quel momento.

Aveva approfittato del fatto che fosse domenica per visitare la città oppure stava ancora dormendo? Aveva chiamato sua madre e Giò come aveva promesso prima della partenza per evitare che si preoccupassero?

“Disturbo?”

La voce di Stefania lo portò ad allontanare lo sguardo dalle nuvole bianche e, notando la donna in piedi poco distante da sé, Nicco sorrise.

“Certo che no. Fammi compagnia” rispose.

Con pochi passi Stefania si sedette nella sedia al suo fianco, una sigaretta tra le dita della mano sinistra e l’accendino nell’altra.

“Ti ho visto così assorto che non sapevo se avvicinarmi o meno” gli disse portando la sigaretta alle labbra e accendendola.

Niccolò accennò un nuovo sorriso, leggermente più grande.

“Stavo pensando a Martino” rispose.

“Il tuo compagno, giusto?” chiese Stefania buttando fuori il fumo.

Nicco annuì.

“Di che parliamo?” chiese una nuova voce alla destra di Niccolò.

Il moro mosse appena appena la testa e vide Tommaso fermo sulla porta.

“Del ragazzo di Nicco” rispose Stefania.

“Uhh…Allora mi unisco a voi. Ormai vivo le storie d’amore soltanto per interposta persona” commentò Tommaso sedendosi alla fine della sedia di Niccolò.

Questa volta Niccolò rise divertito scuotendo leggermente la testa, lo sguardo fisso su Tommaso.

“Voglio sapere tutto…” disse ancora Tommaso.

“Non c’è molto da raccontare in realtà” rispose Niccolò.

“Come no?” ribatté Stefania. “Pensi che non mi sono accorta che ogni sera gli dai la buonanotte e il buongiorno ogni mattina?” aggiunse con un piccolo sorriso.

Leggermente imbarazzato, Niccolò sfiorò il labbro inferiore con due dita della mano sinistra.

“Comincia dal raccontarci come vi siete conosciuti” disse Tommaso.

Niccolò si passò una mano tra i riccioli neri e sospirò, tornando a sorridere come gli capitava sempre quando pensava al loro incontro.

“Ci siamo conosciuti a Milano.

Io stavo facendo un servizio fotografico per Emporio Armani e Marti faceva parte della troupe” iniziò.

“Due romani che si incontrano per la prima volta a Milano…” commentò divertita Stefania prendendo un altro tiro dalla sigaretta.

“Quando si dice il destino” aggiunse Tommaso.

“E’ stata pura fatalità.

Marti non voleva venire…Il pensiero di passare il mese d’agosto a Milano lo atterriva, però per fortuna si è lasciato convincere da un amico”

“Quindi è stato un colpo di fulmine?” chiese ancora Tommaso, un gomito puntato sulla coscia destra e la mano a sorreggere il mento.

Ancora una volta Niccolò ridacchiò.

“Magari! Cioè…Per me è stato un colpo di fulmine, però non ha capito che ero interessato a lui per molto tempo.

Siamo diventati amici e soltanto la settimana prima di ritornare a Roma ci siamo messi insieme” raccontò il moro.

“E meno male! Ma veramente non aveva capito che eri attratto da lui?” domandò Stefania curiosa.

Niccolò scosse la testa.

“Ancora oggi ti risponderebbe che non poteva immaginare che uno come me era interessato a lui” rispose.

Tommaso aggrottò la fronte.

“Perché? Cosa ha di diverso dal resto del mondo? Tre occhi, quattro gambe?”

Nicco ridacchiò e alzò le spalle.

“Per me è bellissimo. Fin dalla prima volta che l’ho visto per me è esistito soltanto lui… Spero prima o poi di riuscire a farglielo capire” rispose sincero.

Stefania sorrise alle sue parole.

“Sai che ti vengono gli occhi a cuoricino quando parli di Martino? Un po’ come quando io parlo di mio marito.

Ma quindi adesso abitate a Milano o a Roma?” gli chiese.

“A Roma. Però Marti adesso è a Oslo” aggiunse Nicco.

Tommaso aggrottò la fronte.

“A Oslo? Se voleva darsi alla pazza gioia mentre tu eri qui dentro non c’era bisogno di andare così lontano” commentò leggermente ironico.

Nicco rise e scosse la testa.

“No, non è per quello.

Marti è tutto il contrario di me: io sono l’artista della coppia, mentre lui è lo scienziato; io studio la mente e lui il corpo. Completamente opposti.

Infatti io sono qui e lui sta collaborando ad una ricerca scientifica con l’Università di Oslo” concluse Nicco con un’espressione orgogliosa in volto.

Tommy si lasciò andare ad un piccolo fischio.

“Hai capito il piccolo genio…” commentò.

Niccolò sollevò entrambe le sopracciglia continuando a sorridere.

“A vederlo non lo diresti mai, ma è veramente un genio…Spero non si monti troppo la testa per tutti questi complimenti”

“Tesoro se si monta la testa adesso che farà quando inizieremo a parlare del suo fisico?” lo punzecchiò Stefania.

Un lieve rossore coprì le guance di Niccolò portandolo ad accennare un sorriso imbarazzato.

Era l’effetto che, da sempre, gli faceva parlare o anche solo pensare a Marti.

Niccolò sperò che, anche in quel momento in cui erano lontani, Martino fosse in grado di capire quanto lo amasse soltanto grazie alle sue guance rosse per l’imbarazzo o ai sorrisi che comparivano sul suo viso ogni volta che parlava di lui.

Perché per il momento, quei gesti erano l’unico modo per dimostrargli il suo amore.

**Giorno 14**

“Ragazzi è pronto!”

Niccolò si avvicinò al piano cottura sbirciando oltre la spalla destra di Mariateresa e respirò profondamente il profumo che arrivava dalla pentola.

“Che profumino!” disse posando una mano sull’avambraccio della donna e ricevendo un sorriso in risposta.

“Grazie Nicco”

L’uomo aiutò Mariateresa a fare le porzioni e, quando arrivò il proprio turno prese il piatto e seguendo un istinto improvviso si avvicinò al frigorifero.

“Cerchi qualcosa Nicco?” si sentì chiedere da Rosalinda.

“Ancora non lo so…” rispose guardando velocemente il contenuto del frigorifero.

Quando i suoi occhi si posarono sul tabasco, Niccolò sorrise e prese la bottiglia per poi richiudere il frigo e fermarsi davanti al proprio piatto.

“Che devi fare con quello?” domandò Pier fermo accanto a lui, un’espressione incerta sul volto.

“Voglio aggiungere un ultimo tocco” rispose aprendo la bottiglia e versando una dose generosa di tabasco.

“No, fermo che fai!?! Sulla amatriciana non ci va il tabasco! Così la rovini!” esclamò Andrea altrettanto scioccato.

Niccolò sorrise ai due uomini e alzò le spalle.

“Lo so, ma non è detto che i sapori non stiano bene insieme” disse semplicemente.

Quando furono tutti seduti attorno al tavolo, Nicco iniziò a mangiare di gusto la sua porzione sentendo su di sé lo sguardo dei compagni accanto a lui.

“Non capisco come fai a mangiarla…” commentò Francesco.

“Credimi, è meglio di tante altre cose che ho cucinato negli anni” rispose enigmatico.

“Sarei tentato di assaggiarla, ma ho paura che le mie papille gustative griderebbero vendetta” disse Tommaso.

Nicco rise e, quasi a sfidarlo, avvicinò il piatto a Tommaso ricevendo in risposta un cenno di diniego con la testa.

“No, mi rifiuto!” replicò il ragazzo.

“C’è una sola persona che capisce e apprezza veramente la mia cucina” confessò Niccolò.

“Martino?” gli chiese Pierpaolo.

Niccolò scosse la testa.

“Il mio amico Luca. Fin dalla prima volta che ha assaggiato un piatto cucinato da me è diventato il mio fan numero uno” rispose.

“Ed è sopravvissuto?” chiese ironico Tommaso.

“La mia cucina è per pochi intenditori Tommy. Forse verrà apprezzata tra qualche anno…” rispose ironico Niccolò.

“O tra qualche secolo…” ribatté ironico Pierpaolo.

“Da questo possiamo dedurre che tra te e Martino è lui quello che si occupa della cucina” disse Rosalinda.

Niccolò annuì inghiottendo l’ultimo boccone.

“Per lui la mia cucina è “troppo creativa”.

L’unica volta che ha assaggiato un mio piatto è stato durante i primi mesi della nostra storia” raccontò.

“Che gli avevi cucinato?” chiese ancora Rosalinda curiosa.

“Una carbonara. Però era fatta con panna, funghi, salame vegano e tabasco”

Un suono sgomento si alzò dalla loro porzione del tavolo facendo sorridere Niccolò.

“Io ti avrei chiesto i danni” commentò Tommaso.

“A mia discolpa posso dire che erano le uniche cose che avevo nel frigo” si giustificò il moro.

“Ed ordinare un sushi o una pizza come avrebbe fatto chiunque?” suggerì Francesco.

Niccolò alzò le spalle.

“Volevo stupirlo. E così posso dire di esserci riuscito”

“Il punto è un altro…” disse Pierpaolo. “Lui ha veramente mangiato quella roba?” gli domandò.

Ancora una volta, Niccolò annuì.

“Tesoro tienitelo stretto perché deve essere veramente innamorato per aver superato un’impresa del genere” disse Tommaso.

Niccolò si lasciò andare ad una risata che fece comparire delle piccole rughe attorno ai suoi occhi e abbassò leggermente la testa, una mano tra i riccioli alla base della testa.

_Lo so bene…_

**Giorno 20**

Aveva superato la sua prima nomination.

Era passato quasi un mese dal suo ingresso nella Casa e quando nella puntata precedente era stato fatto il suo nome nella rosa dei nominati, Niccolò era certo che sarebbe tornato a casa.

Già si immaginava sul primo aereo per Oslo, pronto a riabbracciare Martino dopo quasi un mese di lontananza.

Del resto il suo impatto nel programma durante quelle settimane era stato minimo rispetto ad altri concorrenti.

Invece era toccato a Myriam lasciare la Casa.

A quanto pare il pubblico la pensava diversamente, visto che lo aveva premiato scegliendo di salvarlo e facendogli continuare quel percorso.

_Ancora non ci credeva._

Al termine della diretta si era cambiato velocemente, indossando dei pantaloni comodi ed una maglia a maniche lunghe, ed era andato fuori in giardino, rifuggendo la compagnia degli altri inquilini della Casa.

Aveva bisogno di riflettere…Era certo di uscire, che il suo percorso in quel programma sarebbe durato soltanto poche settimane ed invece a quanto pare aveva fatto male i conti.

Forse il pubblico aveva visto qualcosa di particolare in lui e per questo aveva deciso di premiarlo?

Eppure lui era certo di essersi comportato come faceva di solito: era sempre stato educato, rispettoso degli spazi e delle esigenze altrui, pronto a raccontarsi e dare la propria opinione senza però sembrare invadente.

Certo, aveva un discreto numero di fan, ma non al livello di Tommaso, quindi non poteva credere di essersi salvato soltanto grazie a loro.

E neanche grazie ai suoi amici…Ovviamente loro avevano fatto la propria parte per tenerlo in gioco, ma non sarebbe bastato soltanto quello per tenerlo in Casa.

Quindi persone a lui totalmente sconosciute avevano votato per far sì che Niccolò Fares si salvasse dal televoto e restasse in Casa.

_Perché?_

“Tutto bene?”

La voce di Francesco lo riportò alla realtà e, soltanto in quel momento si accorse che Fra e Andrea erano in piedi ai due lati della sdraio su cui era seduto.

“Penso di sì…” rispose Niccolò.

“Non sembri tanto sicuro” disse ancora Francesco sorridendo cauto.

“Non riesco a capire come ho fatto a salvarmi dalla nomination…Ero certo di andare a casa” disse sincero.

Un suono ironico sfuggì alle labbra dischiuse di Andrea prima che questo si mettesse a sedere sulla sua sdraio, poco distante dal suo fianco destro.

“Nicco sei l’unico qui dentro che si farebbe mai una domanda del genere…”

“Perché non me lo spiego...Non sono un personaggio famoso come altri qui dentro. Ne mi ritengo fondamentale all’interno di questa casa, perché non sono uno che crea dinamiche o che è sempre al centro delle discussioni, quindi non capisco cosa abbia visto il pubblico in me…”

“Il fatto che tu non sia sempre al centro di ogni discussione o di tutte le dinamiche non conta nulla” replicò Francesco. “Sei comunque importante per noi: sei sempre disponibile ad ascoltare chiunque abbia un problema o pronto a confortare chi ha un momento di sconforto, sei sempre pronto a farti coinvolgere quando c’è da organizzare uno scherzo e sei un ottimo partner quando ci alleniamo.

Per quanto mi riguarda, posso dirti che se tu fossi uscito stasera mi sarebbe dispiaciuto molto” concluse.

Niccolò sorrise imbarazzato.

“Concordo con quello che ha detto Fra.

So che non vedi l’ora di tornare a casa da Marti, ma per il momento devi restare qui con noi. Pensi di potercela fare a sopportarci almeno per un altro paio di settimane?” domandò Andrea posandogli una mano sulla schiena all’altezza delle scapole.

Questa volta Niccolò sospirò.

“Vedrò di fare questo sforzo…” commentò prima che gli angoli delle sue labbra si piegassero verso l’alto in un sorriso divertito.

“Perfetto! Però…Ad una condizione” disse ancora Francesco.

Nicco aggrottò le sopracciglia folte e restò in attesa che l’altro parlasse di nuovo.

“Promettici che resterai lontano dai fornelli finché resterai in Casa”

Quasi all’unisono, Andrea e Niccolò scoppiarono in una risata divertita prima che Nicco si alzasse in piedi per dare una lieve spinta a Francesco.

“Prima o poi vi convertirò alla mia cucina…” promise Nicco.

“Non ci riusciresti neanche se restassimo qui dentro per un anno” disse Andrea ritornando dentro, seguito subito dopo da Francesco.

Niccolò si apprestò a seguirli in casa ma, all’ultimo minuto si voltò verso una delle telecamere, si portò una mano alla bocca e sfiorando la punta delle dita con le labbra lanciò un bacio all’obiettivo.

“Buonanotte Marti. Mi manchi”

**Giorno 30**

“Mi manca il mio pianoforte”

Sdraiato su uno dei divani del soggiorno, una coperta a coprirgli le gambe, la mente di Niccolò era stata attraversata improvvisamente da quel pensiero.

Erano ormai trentacinque giorni che non suonava il suo pianoforte: trenta giorni da quando era entrato in Casa più i cinque giorni precedenti l’entrata in cui si erano tutti trasferiti in un albergo vicino Cinecittà per le ultime interviste ed i video di presentazione.

Ed ora Niccolò iniziava a sentire la mancanza delle piccole cose che rendevano speciali la sua giornata: la telefonata dei suoi genitori, la sua corsa mattutina al parco dietro casa, gli incontri settimanali con i Contrabbandieri e Filippo, il suo pianoforte.

Tutte le piccole cose che rendevano belle e particolari la sua vita.

Rosalinda, sdraiata accanto a lui con la testa sulla sua spalla destra ed un braccio attorno alla sua vita, alzò leggermente il volto incontrando qualche attimo dopo gli occhi verdi di Niccolò.

L’amicizia con Rosalinda era nata con il passare dei giorni, forse in maniera inaspettata.

In lei Niccolò aveva trovato una ragazza semplice e fragile, con un passato difficile che aveva lasciato ferite profonde che l’aveva portato ad avvicinarsi a lei forse perché sentiva di aver trovato uno spirito affine.

In lei, Niccolò aveva trovato la sorella che non aveva mai avuto.

Un’altra sorella da aggiungere alla schiera di sorelle acquisite composta da Sana, Eva, Federica e Silvia; tutte donne speciali che erano importanti e fondamentali nella vita di Niccolò e per cui l’uomo avrebbe dato la vita.

Ciò che lo stupiva era aver trovato una persona così importante all’interno di un programma televisivo, sotto l’occhio attento di centinaia di telecamere che scrutavano ogni suo movimento.

All’inizio del programma, Niccolò era consapevole che, essendo una persona socievole, non sarebbe stato difficile per lui allacciare dei rapporti d’amicizia, ma non aveva mai immaginato che sarebbe riuscito a costruire un legame così profondo come quello con Rosalinda.

Anche se il loro rapporto era fatto di abbracci e di momenti in cui si ritrovavano da soli, come in quel caso, sdraiati sul divano sotto una coperta impegnati in una conversazione fitta, Niccolò era certo che nessuno avrebbe potuto vedere nel loro atteggiamento alcuna malizia perché tutti sia in casa sia all’esterno, sapevano benissimo quanto sia Niccolò sia Rosalinda fossero innamorati dei propri fidanzati.

“Non sapevo sapessi suonare il pianoforte” mormorò Rosalinda sistemando meglio la testa sulla sua spalla.

Nicco rispose con un mugugno d’assenso.

“Ho iniziato a suonare quando avevo sette anni.

Non ero portato per lo sport, con grande dispiacere di mio padre che già mi immaginava come centroavanti della Roma…” iniziò a raccontare Niccolò, strappando una risata alla donna. “E mia nonna ha sempre avuto un bellissimo pianoforte nel soggiorno di casa sua.

Ne ero veramente affascinato. Mi ricordo che la prima volta che mi ci sono seduto davanti avevo paura a toccare i tasti bianchi…Ero terrorizzato all’idea di rovinarli” ricordò.

“Mi piacerebbe sentirti suonare” commentò Rosalinda.

“Pensi che il Grande Fratello mi accontenterebbe se gli chiedessi di portarmi un pianoforte?” le domandò con un sorriso ironico sulle labbra.

La ragazza rise di nuovo, il viso contro la sua spalla.

“La vedo dura…Avessi chiesto una chitarra sarebbe stato più facile, ma un pianoforte è difficile da nascondere”

“A me basterebbero soltanto anche dieci minuti in Cucurio, così non rischierei di dimenticarmi tutto quello che ho imparato” rispose Niccolò.

“Non ci conterei se fossi in te” rispose Rosalinda.

Niccolò sospirò.

“Perché devi sempre infrangere tutti i miei sogni?” le domandò una nota scherzosa nella voce.

Rosalinda alzò le spalle, o almeno tentò di farlo senza doversi muovere dalla sua posizione.

“Sono qui apposta per questo…E poi uno di noi due deve essere realista” gli disse sorridendogli.

Niccolò abbandonò la testa contro uno dei cuscini del divano e lasciò cadere il silenzio tornando ad osservare i loro coinquilini muoversi in giro per la casa.

“Hai mai suonato il piano per Martino?” gli chiese Rosalinda dopo qualche minuto.

Il moro annuì.

“Avoja. Per lui ho fatto concerti interi.

Però sono altri i momenti che preferisco…” disse Niccolò.

“Cioè?”

Niccolò sospirò e si allontanò alcuni riccioli neri dalla fronte.

“Certe volte quando non riesco a dormire o mi sveglio durante la notte mi metto al pianoforte e inizio a suonare.

Non sempre, ma spesso, dopo un po’ che suono arriva anche Marti.

Si rannicchia su una poltrona e mi ascolta suonare.

Anche se non me lo ha mai detto, so che la sua canzone preferita è “Clair de Lune” di Debussy”

“Non la conosco” ammise Rosalinda.

“Prima o poi chiederò al Grande Fratello di fartela sentire… C’è qualcosa di incredibilmente dolce e intimo in quella canzone.

Come se il resto del mondo sparisse e in quel momento io e lui fossimo gli ultimi due uomini sulla Terra” mormorò Niccolò, un piccolo sorriso privato sulle labbra e lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.

Rosalinda lo osservò in silenzio per qualche istante, prima di posargli un bacio sulla guancia destra.

“Sei troppo romantico anche per i miei gusti” commentò.

Niccolò ridacchiò e abbassò la testa imbarazzato, cercando di controllare l’ondata di sentimenti che lo avevano travolto: il desiderio di posare le mani sulla tastiera del suo pianoforte, l’assenza di Martino che diventava ogni giorno più grande e il bisogno quasi fisico di stringere il proprio compagno tra le braccia.

_Quanto vorrei che fossi qui accanto a me…_

“Quindi la vostra canzone è una sonata al pianoforte?” chiese ancora Rosalinda cercando di farlo riprendere.

Niccolò espirò rumorosamente e scosse la testa.

“No, non siamo così snob.

Abbiamo una nostra canzone, ma non posso dirti qual è altrimenti Marti mi uccide” aggiunse con un sorriso divertito sulle labbra piene.

“Dai ti prego! Giuro che non lo dico a nessuno!!” lo incalzò Rosalinda.

“Tranne che a milioni di persone che seguono live?”

La donna si sollevò a sedere e strinse entrambe le mani attorno all’avambraccio destro di Nicco iniziando a scuoterlo.

“Ti prego, ti prego, ti prego” disse di nuovo.

Ancora una volta, Niccolò scosse la testa.

“Mi dispiace ma vorrei avere ancora un compagno una volta uscito di qui”

Rosalinda sbuffò seccata e si lasciò cadere al suo fianco, sistemandosi di nuovo con la testa sulla spalla del moro.

I due ritornarono in silenzio, ascoltando le conversazioni in lontananza finché Niccolò non sospirò mestamente.

“Mi manca Marti…” mormorò.

Senza dire una parola, Rosalinda aumentò la stretta del braccio sistemato attorno ai suoi fianchi e, muovendo appena il volto, gli posò un bacio sullo zigomo destro.

“Lo so…”

Ma per ora non c’era nulla che Nicco potesse fare al riguardo.

**Giorno 32**

Avrebbe preferito una seconda nomination.

Invece aveva dovuto ascoltare ciò che alcuni dei suoi coinquilini pensavano del suo rapporto con Rosalinda: le loro illazioni, i loro dubbi sul suo rapporto con Martino e quelli sulla relazione della donna con il suo compagno, gli sguardi che si erano lanciati quando li avevano visti impegnati in una conversazione o scambiarsi un abbraccio affettuoso.

_Parla sempre del fidanzato però è tutto il giorno attaccato a Rosalinda._

_Loro dicono che è un’amicizia, ma se io fossi il compagno di Niccolò o quello di Rosalinda qualche domanda inizierei a farmela._

_Se io fossi al posto di Martino, per quanto posso fidarmi del mio compagno, sinceramente mi infastidirei se lo vedessi sempre abbracciato ad un’altra._

_Io la considero una mancanza di rispetto nei confronti dei rispettivi compagni._

A quanto pare tutti avevano un opinione sulla sua amicizia con Rosalinda.

Massimiliano, Guenda, Dayane…Tutti.

Però nessuno gli aveva mai detto apertamente cosa pensava della sua amicizia con Rosa; avevano tutti preferito parlarne nel segreto del Confessionale o tra di loro alle sue spalle.

Eppure Niccolò era certo che non ci fosse nulla di malizioso nei gesti che aveva rivolto a Rosalinda, nulla che potesse essere frainteso sia da Rosalinda o peggio ancora da Martino e dal compagno della donna.

Improvvisamente Niccolò e Rosalinda si erano trovati sotto il fuoco incrociato di mille domande da parte di Alfonso che aveva cercato di indagare per scoprire se il loro rapporto fosse in realtà più profondo di quanto anche loro si rendessero conto, spiegando come alcuni gesti potevano essere male interpretati da chi era all’esterno.

In qualche modo, Niccolò era riuscito a mantenere la calma anche se avrebbe volentieri risposto a tono alle insinuazioni e all’ironia degli opinionisti e la sua unica risposta era stata breve e chiara.

_“Martino mi conosce, sa come sono fatto e sa la profondità del mio amore per lui._

_Tutto il resto non conta”_

Ma quando erano arrivati alla fine della puntata Niccolò aveva perso tutta la propria sicurezza ed era caduto preda dei dubbi.

Si era rintanato in camera e si era seduto a terra in un angolo della stanza, le gambe piegate contro il torace e gli avambracci posati sulle ginocchia, la punta del naso a sfiorare il tessuto della camicia bianca.

_Possibile che tutti avessero frainteso il suo comportamento verso Rosalinda?_

Come avevano fatto a scambiare dei semplici gesti di affetto verso un’amica in qualcosa che potesse anche minimamente essere paragonato all’amore?

Era sempre stato una persona affettuosa, fin da quando era ragazzo e l’atteggiamento che aveva con Rosalinda, Stefania e le altre donne della Casa era lo stesso che aveva sempre avuto anche con Eva, Silvia e Federica.

Ciò che lo spaventava maggiormente era la possibilità che anche Martino avesse travisato i suoi gesti, interpretandoli in maniera totalmente sbagliata.

Cosa avrebbe fatto se Marti decideva di non volerne più sapere di lui?

No. Non poteva accettarlo.

Se c’era anche una minima possibilità che la sua relazione con Marti era in pericolo Nicco non poteva restare lì dentro.

Doveva uscire e parlare con Marti in modo da chiarire questo stupido malinteso.

_Non poteva perdere Marti…_

Due scarpe bianche si fermarono di fronte a lui e, poco dopo con la coda dell’occhio riconobbe i contorni confusi del viso di Andrea.

“Nicco…” lo chiamò a bassa voce, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla.

Pochi secondi e altre due paia di scarpe, uno da uomo e l’altro da donna comparvero accanto ad Andrea.

“Nicco, mi senti?” chiese ancora Andrea.

Il volto di Tommaso si materializzò accanto a quello di Andrea e l’istante successivo una mano si posò sul suo volto ancorandolo alla realtà.

Solo allora Niccolò mosse gli occhi, fino a quel momento fissi su un disegno astratto del copriletto, e li posò sul volto di Andrea.

“Devo uscire. Devo tornare a casa” mormorò Nicco.

“Ok…Cerchiamo un attimo di ragionare” disse Tommaso.

“Non posso perdere Martino…”

L’attimo dopo si alzò in piedi e si diresse verso l’angolo opposto della stanza dove da sempre erano sistemate le sue cose, iniziando a lanciarle sul letto.

“Nicco, aspetta un attimo” sentì dire da Stefania.

“Non posso!” replicò sentendo chiaramente il panico nella sua voce. “Non posso rischiare che creda alle cazzate che hanno detto gli altri e che ha detto Alfonso!” aggiunse.

“Ma ti sembra il tipo che si lascia convincere da quattro scemenze?” disse Andrea avvicinandosi a Niccolò di un paio di passi.

“Andrea ha ragione. E’ la persona che ti conosce meglio di tutti, ti pare che non sa riconoscere i tuoi comportamenti per quello che sono?” aggiunse subito dopo Stefania.

Niccolò deglutì a vuoto, abbassando leggermente la testa e fissando la punta delle proprie scarpe nere.

“Io non posso perderlo…” ripeté subito dopo.

“Tesoro non lo perderai, fidati.

Sarebbe un pazzo a lasciarsi scappare un uomo come te” lo rassicurò ancora Tommaso avvolgendolo in un abbraccio rassicurante.

Confuso, Niccolò si cullò in quell’abbraccio per alcuni istanti prima di fare un passo indietro e muovere lo sguardo da Andrea a Tommaso a Stefania sentendosi sull’orlo delle lacrime ripensando alle parole dette e a come le immagini che aveva visto nella clip erano state montate distorcendo completamente il loro significato.

“Ma come possono pensare che tra me e Rosa…Per me è come una sorella! Che faccio se anche Marti ha pensato che tra me e Rosa c’è qualcosa di più dell’amicizia?” disse con voce spezzata.

Niccolò si sentì terribilmente vulnerabile e, forse cogliendo quella fragilità nella sua voce o nelle sue parole, si ritrovò nuovamente nell’abbraccio rassicurante di Tommaso mentre una mano di Andrea si posava sulla sua spalla più vicina.

“Allora, ragioniamo un secondo…

Lascia perdere tutto quello che hanno detto in studio. Da quando state insieme, hai mai dato motivo a Martino di dubitare del tuo amore per lui? C’è mai stata qualche scappatella, qualche peccatuccio che lui ha dovuto perdonarti?” gli domandò Tommaso.

Niccolò rialzò la fronte dalla spalla sinistra dell’uomo e scosse la testa con veemenza.

“No assolutamente no!” replicò, asciugandosi una guancia con il dorso della mano sinistra, cancellando le prove delle lacrime che erano sfuggite al suo controllo non appena Tommy lo aveva abbracciato. “Siamo sempre stati io e lui. Te l’ho detto che per me non esiste nessun altro oltre lui” aggiunse Niccolò.

“Se è così, allora perché dovrebbe lasciarti? Perché dovrebbe cambiare opinione su di te così all’improvviso? Lo hai detto tu che Martino è la parte razionale tra voi due”

“Tommy ha ragione. Ti conosce meglio di chiunque altro Nicco, ti pare che se ci fosse stato qualcosa che non gli andava bene non avrebbe trovato il modo per dirtelo?” aggiunse Andrea.

“Come? Ve l’ho detto che non vuole apparire in televisione…”

Nel frattempo a loro si era aggiunto Francesco, che osservava la conversazione a distanza di un paio di passi.

“Ok, magari non lo avrebbe fatto direttamente, ma avrebbe potuto mandarti un aereo o farti recapitare un messaggio da qualcuno dei nostri parenti che è entrato qui!

Come ha fatto la ragazza di Fra” aggiunse Tommy indicando l’uomo con il palmo della mano destra.

Nicco lanciò uno sguardo veloce a Francesco e in risposta l’uomo annuì.

Senza rendersene conto, il moro tirò su con il naso e abbassò lo sguardo, incapace di liberarsi dell’ultimo dubbio che ancora lo tormentava.

“Ho paura di averlo deluso…”

Questa volta fu Stefania ad abbracciarlo. Niccolò lo capì dal profumo e dal modo dolce in cui lo attirò a sé.

“Tesoro ma scherziamo? Assolutamente no. Ti stai comportando in maniera esemplare, stai facendo una bellissima figura e sono sicura che tutti vorrebbero un fidanzato innamorato e rispettoso come te.

Che ti importa di quello che pensano alcune malelingue? L’unica cosa che conta è che tu sia a posto con la tua coscienza.

Sai bene, come sappiamo anche noi e come saprà sicuramente anche Martino, che ciò che ti lega a Rosa è un fortissimo legame d’amicizia, ma nient’altro.

Pura e semplice amicizia” concluse la donna.

Niccolò prese un respiro profondo e fece un passo indietro in modo da incontrare lo sguardo di Stefania prima di annuire.

“Hai ragione”

“Oh, bene. Ora smettila di dire che vuoi andartene e vieni a farmi compagnia mentre fumo una sigaretta” disse prendendolo per mano e guidandolo fuori dalla camera da letto blu.

Seguendo Stefania lungo il corridoio, Niccolò buttò fuori un respiro profondo pieno di lacrime e cercò di calmarsi ripetendosi più volte che tutto sarebbe andato bene.

_Marti avrebbe capito il suo comportamento e sarebbe rimasto al suo fianco._

Non aveva nulla di cui preoccuparsi.

O almeno sperava.

**Giorno 34**

Capì che c’era qualcosa che non andava nel momento in cui aprì gli occhi.

Quella sensazione di estrema stanchezza, l’incapacità di muovere un muscolo, la difficoltà anche solo di sollevare le palpebre gli fece capire che oggi era un giorno buio.

Non aveva idea di che ore fossero, ma del resto non gli importava.

Con difficoltà mosse la testa sul cuscino, rannicchiandosi sotto le coperte e si isolò dal resto del mondo, nascondendosi sotto il piumone.

Aveva sperato di non avere nessun giorno buio mentre si trovava in Casa.

L’ultima cosa che voleva era dar fastidio ai suoi coinquilini con i suoi stupidi episodi depressivi, ma come al solito la sua mente aveva deciso diversamente.

**_Povero fallito! Sei un incapace!_ **

**_Credevi veramente di poter partecipare a questo programma come una persona normale?_ **

**_Non ne combini mai una giusta…_ **

**_Come al solito sei un peso per tutti…Per Marti, per i tuoi amici e ora anche per gli altri abitanti di questa casa._ **

**_Dovresti vergognarti._ **

“Nicco…”

Una voce si fece largo nel buio dei suoi pensieri, oltre il cuscino e le lenzuola e il piumone, mettendo a tacere momentaneamente le parole velenose della sua mente.

“Nicco…Ti senti bene?” chiese ancora la voce, cauta e preoccupata.

Dal buio del suo nascondiglio, Niccolò mugugnò.

“C’è qualcosa che possiamo fare per te?”

Ancora una volta, Nicco rispose con un mugugno, l’unico suono che il suo corpo stanco era in grado di produrre in quel momento.

_Voleva soltanto sprofondare nelle coperte e abbandonarsi alle tenebre._

“Ok, per ora dormi. Ci prendiamo cura noi di te” disse ancora per l’ultima volta la voce.

Niccolò mosse la testa sul cuscino lentamente, quasi a rivolgere un cenno d’assenso alla persona misteriosa accanto a sé prima di lasciarsi avvolgere completamente dal buio e sprofondare di nuovo nel sonno.

**Giorno 37**

“Volevo ringraziarvi per essermi stati vicino e per essere stati così comprensivi”

Aveva passato tre giorni a letto, perso nei meandri della sua mente, avvolto dalle tenebre nonostante le luci della stanza blu fossero accese tutto il giorno e gran parte della notte.

Con il passare del tempo, però, si era reso conto di non essere solo.

C’era sempre qualcuno sdraiato al suo fianco per fargli compagnia e per evitare che si sentisse totalmente disconnesso dal resto della casa.

Del resto, durante le settimane precedenti, aveva parlato spesso della sua malattia e di cosa gli succedeva sia durante gli episodi di mania sia durante quelli depressivi; aveva inoltre spiegato ai suoi coinquilini, alcuni dei quali ormai considerava quasi amici, cosa fare se mai si fossero trovati ad affrontare una situazione del genere.

E a quanto pare i suoi amici erano stati esemplari: gli erano stati accanto, facendogli sentire la loro presenza costantemente, anche soltanto con una mano sulla spalla o abbracciandolo durante i brevi momenti di lucidità; non lo avevano forzato quando aveva detto loro di non avere fame, ma allo stesso tempo avevano lasciato accanto al letto diverse tazze di tea e alcune fette biscottate, e soprattutto avevano continuato con la loro vita.

Proprio come faceva sempre Martino.

In questo modo, avevano evitato che Niccolò si colpevolizzasse troppo per il suo episodio depressivo sentendosi un peso per tutte le persone che dormivano nella stanza blu e per gli altri coinquilini.

Ovviamente, aveva saltato la diretta del lunedì sera, non essendo in grado neanche di alzarsi dal letto, ma Francesco e Pierpaolo gli avevano raccontato che Alfonso ed i due opinionisti avevano chiesto sue notizie e lo avevano lodato per il modo in cui stava affrontando la sua malattia con coraggio.

Niccolò però non si sentiva affatto coraggioso, tutt’altro.

Erano anni che combatteva contro il suo disturbo e, ogni volta che si trovava a fronteggiare un nuovo episodio, ne usciva esausto: tutte le volte, si sentiva come il Don Chisciotte costretto a lottare una stupida lotta contro i mulini a vento, mentre una voce in un angolo della sua mente gli sussurrava che era tutto vano e non avrebbe portato a nessun risultato.

_Che forse era meglio farla finita una volta per tutte…_

Però ogni volta, tornava a lottare contro quei mulini a vento perché sapeva che al termine di quell’episodio Martino sarebbe stato lì ad aspettarlo.

_Marti e la vita che avevano costruito insieme._

Oggi, dopo tre giorni, si era sentito abbastanza in forze per sollevare le coperte e alzarsi dal letto.

La prima cosa che aveva fatto era stata buttarsi sotto la doccia, per sentirsi nuovamente un essere umano a tutti gli effetti.

Poi aveva fatto colazione, approfittando dell’istinto materno di Mariateresa e, dopo aver parlato a lungo con lo psicologo del programma in Confessionale, era uscito fuori in giardino per godersi un po’ di sole dopo giorni passati nelle tenebre.

Lentamente, uno dopo l’altro si erano uniti a lui Rosalinda, Stefania, Pierpaolo, Andrea Francesco e Tommaso.

Come era ormai consuetudine, Rosa si sdraiò accanto a lui sulla stessa sedia sdraio e gli posò la testa sulla spalla, allacciandogli un braccio attorno alla vita, mentre Stefania e Tommaso si sedettero sulle due sedie ai lati.

Pierpaolo, Andrea e Francesco avevano invece deciso di stendere un asciugamano sull’erba, quasi fossero in spiaggia, la faccia rivolta verso il sole.

Era stato allora che Niccolò li aveva ringraziati, indirizzandosi a tutti loro.

Aveva sentito lo sguardo di Stefania su di sé anche dietro gli occhiali da sole.

“Non c’è bisogno che ci ringrazi” gli aveva detto, posandogli una mano sul braccio più vicino.

“Invece sì. Non avrei mai voluto che mi vedeste così…” replicò Niccolò.

“Tesoro sei un essere umano anche tu. Hai avuto un momento no, può capitare a tutti” lo rassicurò Tommaso.

“Prendi Tommy! Ti ricordi quando voleva andarsene e abbiamo passato due giorni cercando di fargli cambiare idea?” disse Francesco per avvalorare le parole di Tommaso.

Niccolò accennò un sorriso divertito quando notò l’occhiataccia che Tommy aveva lanciato a Francesco.

“Tra tanti esempi che potevi trovare proprio il mio dovevi scegliere?”

“E’ il primo che mi è venuto in mente” ribatté l’altro alzando le spalle, sul volto un sorriso sornione.

“Comunque…” disse Niccolò mettendo fine al battibecco e riportando l’attenzione di tutti su di sé. “Per me è davvero importante quello che avete fatto.

E ve ne sarò sempre riconoscente” aggiunse sincero.

Stefania si sporse leggermente e gli posò un bacio fra i capelli, imitata pochi attimi dopo da Rosalinda che gli schioccò un bacio sulla guancia sinistra.

Il gruppo restò in silenzio per qualche minuto, godendosi i raggi del sole di ottobre, parlando del più e del meno, finché Pierpaolo non parlò di nuovo.

“Che ti hanno detto in Confessionale?” gli domandò.

Niccolò socchiuse gli occhi, infastidito dalla luce del sole e sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte prima di mettere completamente a fuoco Pierpaolo, sdraiato a pochi metri da sé.

“Mi hanno fatto parlare con lo psicologo. Volevano essere sicuri che stessi bene, che me la sentissi di andare avanti…le solite cose” rispose Niccolò.

“Hai parlato con Marti?” domandò Andrea.

Niccolò scosse la testa.

Se doveva essere completamente sincero con sé stesso, Niccolò doveva ammettere che per un brevissimo istante aveva sperato che gli autori gli permettessero una breve telefonata con Marti, per rassicurare l’uomo e soprattutto per sentire la sua voce.

Non averlo avuto accanto durante questo episodio era stato difficile, ed ascoltare il tono rassicurante della sua voce era ciò di cui aveva bisogno per avere la certezza che erano ancora Loro.

_Per sempre e malgrado tutto._

“Avresti voluto parlare con lui?” domandò Pier.

Niccolò si lasciò scappare un suono ironico dalle labbra dischiuse.

“Domanda stupida, veh?” disse subito dopo Pierpaolo.

“Eh, un po’…” rispose il moro.

“Ma te lo hanno proposto?” chiese Francesco.

Ancora una volta, Niccolò scosse la testa.

“Niente contatti con il mondo esterno…” mormorò.

Prima che un silenzio triste potesse scendere sul gruppo, Tommaso si alzò in piedi e fece un passo verso la telecamera.

“Martino! Non preoccuparti, ci prendiamo cura noi di Niccolò finché resta qui dentro.

Lo coccoliamo noi al posto tuo…”

“Sì ma senza esagerare…” commentò Niccolò tra una risata e l’altra, il volto in fiamme per l’imbarazzo.

“Tesoro non mettere limiti alla fantasia” lo punzecchiò ironico Tommy.

Niccolò si lasciò andare ad una nuova risata fragorosa, felice di essere circondato da persone che gli volevano bene nonostante tutti i suoi difetti.

Non vedeva l’ora di presentare i suoi nuovi amici a Marti una volta uscito di lì.

**Giorno 39**

Finora la puntata del venerdì sera si era svolta senza troppe sorprese.

Quando era iniziata la diretta, Alfonso gli aveva subito chiesto come si sentisse, se si fosse ripreso e Niccolò lo aveva rassicurato e aveva approfittato di quell’occasione per tranquillizzare i suoi genitori e tutti i suoi amici a casa.

Dopodiché l’attenzione si era spostata su altri concorrenti e in particolare su coloro che erano nominati, permettendo così a Niccolò di rilassarsi e di godersi la puntata.

Era stato solo dopo l’eliminazione di Guenda che, mentre tutti erano ancora un po’ scossi da quella nuova uscita, l’attenzione di Alfonso era tornata a posarsi su Niccolò.

“Niccolò voglio parlare un po’ con te” disse cogliendolo di sorpresa.

“Eccoci” rispose Nicco, sedendosi sul bordo del divano.

“Sappiamo che questa settimana non è stata facile per te” disse il conduttore.

Nicco annuì prima di prendere un respiro profondo.

“Io e te abbiamo parlato molto prima del tuo ingresso nella Casa del tuo disturbo e tu mi avevi espresso la tua paura che potesse capitare ciò che è accaduto questa settimana” continuò Alfonso.

“E’ vero…Come ti dissi allora, io ero convinto di uscire dopo un paio di settimane, e non nego che quando sono stato nominato ho iniziato subito a fare mille progetti per raggiungere il mio compagno a Oslo, ma invece sono ancora qui” disse Nicco sincero, una risata nella voce.

“Beh, vuol dire che il pubblico ti vuole bene” gli fece notare l’uomo.

Niccolò si affrettò ad annuire.

“Ed io non smetterò di ringraziarlo finché non decideranno che è arrivato il momento di mandarmi a casa.

Per questo mi dispiace che mi abbiano visto in quello stato” aggiunse.

“Non hai assolutamente nulla di cui vergognarti Nicco, te lo dico sinceramente. Tutti noi abbiamo le nostre fragilità, i nostri punti deboli di cui ci vergogniamo ma tu hai dimostrato che possiamo combatterle ed uscirne più forti”

Questa volta, Niccolò accennò un sorriso imbarazzato sentendo la mano di Rosalinda posarsi sul suo ginocchio sinistro per fargli forza.

“Grazie…” disse timidamente.

“Ascolta Nicco, so che quello che ti preoccupava maggiormente in questi giorni era cosa pensava la tua famiglia ed il tuo compagno.

Quindi il Grande Fratello ha pensato di farti un regalo. Guarda questa clip”

L’attimo dopo, il grande schermo del salotto si illuminò e comparvero Eva e Silvia.

Immediatamente Niccolò sentì le lacrime pizzicargli gli angoli degli occhi mentre il suo volto si atteggiava ad un sorriso enorme.

**_“Ciao Nicco!_ **

**_Volevamo dirti che ci manchi tantissimo e che ti seguiamo ogni giorno”_** iniziò Silvia.

**_“Soprattutto Silvia…Passa tutto il tempo davanti alla tv a guardare te e Pierpaolo._ **

**_Dovresti vedere Luca come è geloso”_** s’intromise Eva, una nota ironica nella voce.

Niccolò rise, sporgendosi leggermente in avanti puntellando i gomiti sulle ginocchia quasi volesse avvicinarsi alle due donne nello schermo, sentendo distrattamente attorno a sé le risate dei suoi compagni.

**_“Non è vero!_ **

**_Comunque…Volevamo dirti che un paio di cose: la prima è che non vediamo l’ora di riabbracciarti, ma siamo disposte ad aspettare ancora un po’”_** disse Silvia, tornando seria.

**_“Altra cosa importante: Lavinia e Matteo sentono la mancanza di zio Nicco._ **

**_Lavinia ti aspetta perché le hai promesso di insegnarle ad andare in bicicletta”_** aggiunse Eva, un sorriso dolce sulle labbra.

Niccolò sentì una lacrima solitaria scivolare lungo la guancia destra al solo sentir nominare i due bambini.

Anche se non li nominava mai per proteggerli, erano sempre nei suoi pensieri.

**_“Infine, volevamo dirti che siamo molto orgogliosi di te per quello che stai mostrando ai tuoi compagni e alla gente._ **

**_Sei un guerriero Nicco e noi ti vogliamo un mondo di bene._ **

**_E sei sempre il più figo di tutti._ **

**_Ti aspettiamo, un bacio grande Nicco!”_** disse Silvia, imitata subito dopo da Eva.

Niccolò osservò le due donne nel grande schermo e si ritrovò a corrugare la fronte quando si accorse di una piccola nota stonata: non avevano fatto alcun accenno a Martino.

“Hai visto che bel messaggio?” disse Rosalinda al suo fianco.

Nicco annuì nonostante non riuscisse a liberarsi da quella sensazione di disagio: possibile che ci fosse veramente qualcosa che non andava?

“Che c’è? Perché fai quella faccia?” sussurrò Rosalinda.

“Non hanno detto nulla su Martino” bisbigliò Nicco in risposta, cercando di controllare la sua ansia.

“Nicco…” la voce di Alfonso mise fine alla conversazione sussurrata e portò il moro a sollevare leggermente il volto.

“Dimmi Alfonso” disse dopo essersi schiarito la voce.

“Ti vedo un po’ perplesso” gli disse il conduttore.

“Eh, un po’ lo sono…Adoro Silvia ed Eva, per me sono due sorelle, e le ringrazio per questo video” disse Niccolò si strofinò il mento con il dorso di una mano.

“Dì la verità, ti aspettavi un messaggio dal tuo compagno?” chiese Alfonso.

Nicco si affrettò a scuotere la testa.

“No, lo so che Marti preferisce restare al di fuori di tutto questo e lo accetto… Però mi sarei aspettato che Silvia ed Eva mi dicessero come sta o un messaggio da parte sua” confessò sincero.

Sapeva di suonare patetico, ma era più forte di lui… Perché le ragazze non gli avevano detto nulla su Marti?

Forse c’era stato qualcosa nel suo comportamento che lo aveva infastidito? Magari la sua amicizia con Rosa, come avevano insinuato in passato alcuni dei suoi coinquilini e gli opinionisti?

“Ti capisco, del resto come abbiamo detto prima questa non è stata una settimana facile per te.

Voglio dirti la verità: noi abbiamo contattato Martino per chiedergli se voleva intervenire, ma lui ha rifiutato” disse Alfonso.

La piccola speranza che era nata nel petto di Niccolò all’inizio del discorso di Alfonso si spense all’istante, non appena l’uomo confermò ancora una volta il rifiuto di Marti di apparire in pubblico.

_Lo farò solo se me lo chiedi tu…_

Leggermente amareggiato, Niccolò abbassò lo sguardo sulla mano di Rosalinda ancora posata sul suo ginocchio e annuì.

“Lo immaginavo…” si limitò a dire.

“Però, Marti ha voluto comunque voluto farti un piccolo regalo. Il Grande Fratello lo ha lasciato nel Cucurio, vallo a prendere” aggiunse Alfonso.

_Un regalo?_

Ancora incredulo, Niccolò si alzò in piedi e si incamminò velocemente verso la porta del Cucurio, restando qualche istante in attesa che gli aprissero la porta.

Niccolò lasciò che la porta si richiudesse alla sue spalle e, dopo aver fatto solo un paio di passi li vide: Luca e Giovanni, fermi a pochi passi di distanza l’uno dall’altro nella cucina del Cucurio.

“Noo! Non ci credo!” esclamò Niccolò annullando la distanza tra sé ed i suoi amici in due grandi falcate e gettando le braccia attorno alle spalle di Giò.

“Sono i tuoi amici Luca e Giovanni!” sentì dire distrattamente da Alfonso.

“Sorpresa! Ti abbiamo fregato, eh?” disse Luca, una nota soddisfatta nella voce.

L’attimo dopo, Luca posò una mano sulla schiena di Nicco, portando l’uomo a sciogliere momentaneamente l’abbraccio per includere anche il biondo.

“Non ci credo…” mormorò di nuovo Niccolò il volto nascosto tra il corpo dei suoi amici.

Sentendosi circondato dalla presenza rassicurante dei due uomini, Niccolò sentì nuovamente le lacrime premere per uscire e posò la fronte contro il torace di Giovanni che, per confortarlo gli fece scivolare una mano lungo la schiena.

“Stai bene?” gli chiese Giò l’attimo dopo, con il tono che da sempre Martino definiva da “mamma chioccia”.

Senza alzare la testa dal suo nascondiglio, Niccolò annuì.

“Non pensavamo di farti questo effetto…E se veniva anche Filippo che facevi?” commentò ironico Luca.

Una risata piena di lacrime scappò alle labbra dischiuse di Niccolò e, sollevando leggermente la testa dal suo nascondiglio il moro notò il sorriso ironico di Luca.

“Nicco ascoltaci un attimo perché abbiamo un po’ di cose da dirti e mi sa che non abbiamo tanto tempo…” aggiunse subito dopo Luca, una mano sulla spalla sinistra del moro.

Niccolò prese un respiro profondo e, finalmente, si allontanò di un paio di passi per incontrare lo sguardo dei suoi amici.

“Siete voi il regalo che mi ha fatto Marti?” gli domandò prima di lasciarsi andare ad una piccola risata nervosa.

“Ti piacerebbe, ma lo sai che siamo già impegnati” commentò ancora Luca, strappandogli una nuova risata, questa volta più rilassata.

“No, quello te lo diamo tra un attimo.

Allora, come hanno detto le ragazze nel video, ci manchi molto e ti seguiamo sempre.

I bambini e la mamma di Marti sentono tanto la tua mancanza…Lavinia ti saluta ogni volta che ti vede in televisione, e si arrabbia perché non le rispondi” aggiunse Giovanni, una mano posata sulla sua spalla destra ed un sorriso divertito per il comportamento della figlia.

Nicco sorrise commosso a sua volta.

“Amore di zio… Anche lei e Matteo mi mancano da morire, anche se non faccio mai il loro nome” lo interruppe Niccolò.

“Lo sappiamo Nicco, tranquillo” lo rassicurò Luca.

“Martino sta bene?” domandò Niccolò incapace di trattenersi ulteriormente.

“Marti sta bene, anche se sta andando fuori di testa per colpa del freddo…Sai come è fatto” rispose prontamente Giovanni.

Niccolò rise, annuendo lentamente.

“Ti guarda tutti i giorni, e quando non è in università passa tutto il tempo davanti al portatile per vedere quello che fai” gli disse ancora Giò.

“Pure se passi ore a non fare niente stravaccato sul divano” aggiunse Luca ironico.

Niccolò arrossì leggermente.

“Ha detto di dirti che devi stare sereno, di divertirti e di non preoccuparti assolutamente di nulla perchè è fiero di te. Come lo siamo noi del resto…” aggiunse l’attimo dopo Giò.

Nicco sospirò sollevato e si asciugò la guancia sinistra con il dorso della mano, cancellando i segni delle lacrime e incontrò gli occhi azzurri di Giò.

“Avevo paura di averlo deluso o ferito in qualche modo…” confessò.

Sia Luca sia Giò scossero la testa.

“Assolutamente no. Si fida di te al 100%.” lo rassicurò di nuovo Giò. “Però ho un paio di messaggi per te”

“Nicco!” s’intromise la voce del conduttore.

“Dimmi Alfonso!” rispose il moro, sorridendo all’istante.

“Intanto fammi salutare i tuoi amici Giovanni e Luca. Ciao ragazzi!”

“Salve Alfonso” risposero all’unisono i due uomini.

“Caspita Nicco non me lo avevi detto di avere amici così affascinanti” commentò gioviale Alfonso.

“E non hai mai visto Marti…” commentò.

Con la coda dell’occhio, Nicco vide Giò alzare gli occhi al cielo come era solito fare quando lui o Martino iniziavano ad essere troppo sdolcinati.

“Allora Nicco sei contento di questo regalo?” chiese il conduttore.

“Molto…Grazie”

“Dì la verità, ti aspettavi di trovare il tuo compagno”

Niccolò lanciò uno sguardo veloce ai due amici, notando il sorriso divertito sul volto di Giò e la scintilla malandrina negli occhi di Luca, e scosse la testa.

“Falso!” lo riprese Alfonso strappandogli una risata.

“Eh mi sa che ha ragione Alfonso…” commentò Luca.

“Senti Nicco, come mai Marti ha chiesto proprio a Luca e Giovanni di farti questa sorpresa?” gli domandò Alfonso una nota curiosa nella voce.

Niccolò sentì una mano di Giò posarsi sulla sua spalla destra e si schiarì la voce.

“Allora…Noi siamo un gruppo molto unito, praticamente una famiglia, ma Giò è sempre stato il migliore amico di Martino fin da quando erano bambini, quindi di lui posso fidarmi implicitamente. So che non mi mentirebbe mai.

Luca, invece, una delle poche persone capaci di farmi ridere e tirarmi su il morale in cinque secondi…E penso che sia per questo che Marti gli ha chiesto di venire” concluse.

I suoi occhi verdi incontrarono gli occhi azzurri di Luca e l’uomo annuì in risposta alle sue parole.

“E poi Luca è l’unica persona che apprezza la mia cucina” aggiunse Nicco subito dopo.

“Beh, da quello che ho capito non è poco!” commentò Alfonso. “Ascolta Nicco, ti lascio qualche altro minuto con i tuoi amici perché so che Giovanni deve dirti un paio di cose” disse ancora il conduttore.

Giò annuì, un’espressione seria in volto che portò Niccolò a prendere un nuovo respiro profondo per prepararsi alle parole di Giovanni e a fargli un cenno d’assenso.

“Allora… Per prima cosa, Marti ha detto che non vuole più vederti vicino ai fornelli.

Lascia cucinare gli altri!” gli disse Giò sorridendo.

Niccolò scoppiò a ridere rilassandosi immediatamente e scosse la testa.

“Dovrebbe sapere ormai che quando la creatività colpisce non riesco a resistere” commentò.

“Nicco, direi che l’apice creativo è stato raggiunto con le uova strapazzate al miele.

Ha detto che non devi azzardati a cucinare una cosa del genere una volta uscito di qui”

“Perché no? A me sembrava buono” commentò Luca.

“Solo tu potevi trovare interessante una roba del genere!” ribatté Giovanni tra le risate di Niccolò.

“Prometto che te la cucinerò il prima possibile Luca!” lo rassicurò Nicco. “Qual è l’altro messaggio?” chiese l’attimo dopo curioso.

Giovanni annuì.

“Questo non è veramente diretto a te, ma ai ragazzi che ti sono stati vicini durante questa settimana.

Martino vorrebbe che tu li ringraziassi da parte sua.

E dì a Tommaso di tenere a freno l’immaginazione” aggiunse l’attimo dopo.

Niccolò arrossì leggermente per quella piccolissima dimostrazione di gelosia da parte del suo Marti, sempre così posato e controllato.

“Tommy stava scherzando…E poi è molto rispettoso delle relazioni degli altri” rispose.

“Come se qualcuno avesse mai una chance con Nicco contro Marti” commentò Luca, un tono pratico nella voce.

Niccolò sorrise e posò un braccio sulle spalle dell’amico attirandolo a sé in un abbraccio, prima di tornare a fissare gli occhi azzurri di Giovanni.

“Ultima cosa.

Questa probabilmente la capirai solo tu, perché neanche io e Luca abbiamo capito.

Ha detto di dirti che quando ti senti giù o ti vengono dei dubbi, devi sempre ricordarti una cosa” iniziò Giò serio.

Niccolò lo ascoltò in silenzio, la fronte aggrottata.

“Aspetta che devo ricordarmi le parole esatte… Ah, ecco: in tutti gli universi, tu sarai sempre il suo 10. E lui resterà sempre il tuo 6”

Un sorriso enorme illuminò il volto di Niccolò, riportandogli alla mente il giorno in cui aveva conosciuto i Contrabbandieri ed Eva in quel modo così anticonvenzionale; una mattina fatta di musica, promesse e di risate che non avevano mai dimenticato.

“No, lui lo sa che è il mio 10” rispose continuando a sorridere.

“Va beh, vi siete capiti da soli” commentò Luca chiaramente confuso.

“Comunque, nel caso avessi ancora qualche dubbio, ti manda questo” aggiunse il biondo, sciogliendo il loro abbraccio e infilando la mano nella tasca destra della giacca.

Niccolò aggrottò la fronte ma, non appena vide il peluche che Luca stringeva tra le dita della mano destra, due nuove lacrime sfuggirono al suo controllo ed il labbro inferiore ricominciò a tremare sotto il peso delle emozioni a stento trattenute.

Mentre Giò posava una mano sulla sua spalla sinistra, Niccolò strinse tra le dita la piccola giraffa di peluche che Luca gli porgeva, quella giraffa che da anni era sul suo comodino accanto alla sveglia e che ormai era parte integrante della loro vita.

_Il primo regalo che Marti gli avesse mai fatto._

Subito dopo un episodio depressivo, il primo dall’inizio della loro storia d’amore, Niccolò aveva cercato di mettere fine alla loro relazione spaventato dall’idea di essere un peso per Martino.

Però Marti non aveva voluto sentire ragioni e per convincerlo a cambiare idea gli aveva regalato quella piccola giraffa.

_“Mi è tornata in mente una frase di Stefano Benni che hai detto un po’ di tempo fa._

_C’entrava una giraffa e mi ricordo che sul momento non ho capito il significato di quelle parole._

_Però adesso so cosa vogliono dire, perché tu sei un po’ come quella giraffa: il tuo cuore è innamorato di me e non vorrebbe mandarmi via, ma la tua mente testarda non ha ancora ricevuto il messaggio del cuore._

_Quindi ti propongo un patto: che ne dici di aspettare insieme che il messaggio venga recepito dal cervello? Passiamo un ultimo giorno insieme. Se poi vorrai ancora mettere fine alla nostra storia, me ne andrò senza discutere”_

Ovviamente aveva avuto ragione Martino.

“Nicco”

La voce di Alfonso irruppe nel silenzio carico di emozioni di quel momento, costringendo Niccolò ad asciugarsi in fretta gli occhi e a schiarirsi la voce, nella vana speranza di essere più presentabile, sentendo accanto a sé la presenza rassicurante dei suoi amici.

“E io che mi aspettavo un anello…” commentò Alfonso.

Nicco ridacchiò e alzò le spalle, mentre il pollice della mano destra continuava ad accarezzare la pancia morbida della piccola giraffa.

“Questo è molto meglio di un anello”

“Ti va di spiegarmi il significato dietro quella giraffa?” gli chiese cauto il conduttore.

Niccolò si schiarì nuovamente la gola e si inumidì il labbro inferiore.

“Ci sono stati dei momenti all’inizio della nostra storia, in cui ho cercato di allontanare Martino spaventato dall’idea di essere un peso, di limitarlo per via della mia malattia.

Martino mi ha fatto capire che in quei momenti sono un po’ come una giraffa: loro hanno il cuore lontano dai pensieri, quindi ci vuole un po’ prima che si accorgano delle loro emozioni; così anche io nei miei momenti difficili dovevo e devo tuttora concedermi del tempo per riflettere ed evitare di fare scelte affrettate che non terrebbero in considerazione i miei sentimenti e che ferirebbero sia me sia lui” cercò di spiegare Niccolò.

“E’ un consiglio che credo dovremmo seguire tutti…E’ molto romantico il tuo compagno” disse Alfonso.

Niccolò annuì sorridendo timidamente, ma proprio in quell’istante Luca e Giovanni scossero la testa.

“I tuoi amici non sembrano molto d’accordo” commentò il conduttore una vena divertita nella voce.

“Alfonso, Martino è tutto tranne che romantico…” disse Giò ironico.

“Vero, è uno scienziato! Credo abbia inventato il vaccino contro il romanticismo” aggiunse Luca.

Niccolò rise e scosse la testa, sentendo le risate dallo studio.

“Non vorrei essere nei vostri panni…” mormorò, ridendo di nuovo all’espressione malandrina che era comparsa sul volto dei due uomini, soddisfatti di aver avuto la possibilità di prendere in giro l’amico in tv.

“Ovviamente, se Martino volesse il diritto di replica, noi lo aspettiamo a braccia aperte. Non vediamo l’ora di ospitarlo in trasmissione…” rispose divertito Alfonso. “Nicco adesso devo chiederti di salutare i tuoi amici e tornare di là dai tuoi compagni” aggiunse.

Niccolò guardò i due uomini accanto a sé e, con un nuovo sorriso ad illuminargli il viso, spalancò le lunghe braccia per avvolgere entrambi in un grande abbraccio; subito un braccio di Giò si posò sulle sue spalle, mentre quello di Luca si sistemò attorno ai suoi fianchi.

“Tieni duro e non preoccuparti di nulla” sussurrò Giò al suo orecchio destro.

“Divertiti e non farti film inutili” aggiunse Luca contro la sua spalla sinistra.

Niccolò annuì e posò un bacio veloce prima sulla guancia di Giovanni poi sulla guancia di Luca, stringendo per un brevissimo istante la presa attorno ai due uomini, cercando di assimilare quanto più affetto possibile dai due amici prima di sciogliere l’abbraccio.

Dopodiché iniziò a camminare all’indietro verso la porta del Cucurio, la piccola giraffa stretta tra le dita.

“Date un bacio a Lavinia e Matteo da parte mia. Ditegli che zio Nicco non vede l’ora di riabbracciarli” disse.

“Tranquillo…Ti lascio il castello di mattoncini da costruire insieme a Matteo per quando torni” rispose Luca, un sorriso leggermente sadico sulle labbra.

“E non dimenticarti che hai promesso a Lavinia di insegnarle ad andare in bicicletta” gli ricordò Giò.

Niccolò rise e annuì.

“Prometto che mi rifarò del tempo perso… Ah, e date un bacio anche alla mamma di Marti” aggiunse, ormai fermo davanti alla porta.

“Nicco devi tornare in salotto” lo ammonì di nuovo Alfonso.

“Vado subito!” rispose Niccolò.

L’uomo si fermò sulla porta per dare un ultimo sguardo ai suoi amici e, finalmente, aprì la porta e ritornò in Casa.

Ora era pronto ad affrontare qualsiasi cosa sarebbe successa fino alla sua uscita dalla Casa.

**Giorno 53**

Da qualche settimana, il venerdì era diventato il giorno degli aerei.

Quando il primo aereo era volato sulla Casa era stata una sorpresa per tutti loro, soprattutto per la persona a cui era indirizzato: quelle poche parole scritte sullo striscione erano un breve contatto con il mondo esterno e permettevano di capire come venivano recepiti dal mondo esterno.

Gli aerei erano per la maggior parte inviati dai fan e, soltanto in pochissime occasioni, da parenti o amici.

A rendere l’attesa ancora più interessante, c’era la particolarità di alcuni aerei non indirizzati soltanto ad un singolo concorrente ma a più persone contemporaneamente, come quello arrivato per i componenti della stanza blu o quello per Tommaso e Stefania.

Anche Niccolò aveva ricevuto un paio d’aerei da parte delle sue fans, restando incredulo tutte le volte.

Se doveva essere sincero, Nicco era felice di essere apprezzato anche al di fuori della Casa, soddisfatto che il suo messaggio fosse recepito da più persone possibile perché era per quel motivo che aveva deciso di partecipare al programma ma, allo stesso tempo, ogni volta che un aereo indirizzato a lui sorvolava il giardino della Casa si scopriva imbarazzato perché improvvisamente al centro dell’attenzione senza aver fatto nulla di particolarmente eclatante o degno di nota.

Andrea era divertito e affascinato da quel lato “timido e tenero” del suo carattere e non smetteva mai di rimarcare quella che ai suoi occhi era un’incongruenza.

“Sei un modello! Sei abituato a posare davanti a tutti mezzo nudo per ore, come fai ad imbarazzarti ogni volta che qualcuno ti fa un complimento?”

“Perché in quel caso stanno ammirando il mio fisico.

In questo caso, quando mi inviano un aereo, i complimenti sono per il mio modo di pensare, per quello che dico e per come mi comporto.

Vuol dire che mi apprezzano per quello che sono realmente e non per l’immagine che hanno di me attraverso i social” gli aveva spiegato Niccolò.

Ben sapendo che ogni venerdì mattina sarebbero passati degli arei sopra la Casa, quasi tutti loro dopo colazione si sistemavano in giardino per essere sicuri di non perdersi quei momentanei contatti con l’esterno.

Quella mattina il primo aereo fu per Pierpaolo, seguito da uno per Tommaso e da un altro per Francesco da parte dei suoi amici; ognuno di questi fu accompagnato da esclamazioni di gioia e da urla gridate al cielo, l’unico modo per esternare la propria gioia e per dimostrare quanto ognuno di loro sentisse la mancanza dei propri cari e di un contatto con il mondo esterno.

Per gran parte della mattinata, Niccolò restò seduto sulla propria sedia a sdraio sonnecchiando leggermente e tornando vigile soltanto quando sentiva le urla dei suoi compagni.

“Ho bisogno di un caffè…” mormorò verso l’ora di pranzo, strofinandosi il volto con entrambe le mani e rizzandosi a sedere e facendo un passo verso la porta che collegava il giardino e l’interno della Casa.

“Vengo con te” disse Stefania seguendolo dentro.

Due minuti dopo, appoggiato contro il mobile della cucina, Niccolò si ritrovò a pensare alla diretta di quella sera.

“Cosa ti aspetti da questa sera?” domandò a Stefania, portando la tazzina alle labbra.

La donna alzò le spalle.

“Spero sinceramente ci diano qualche informazione sulla finale.

Il programma finisce tra un mese e siamo ancora troppi in Casa” rispose Stefania.

Niccolò annuì.

Aveva notato la stessa cosa: solitamente ad un mese dalla fine, i concorrenti sarebbero stati meno di dieci, invece una settimana prima avevano fatto il loro ingresso Giulia e Selvaggia.

C’era qualcosa di decisamente strano.

“Hai qualche idea al riguardo?” gli domandò Stefania.

Questa volta Niccolò scosse la testa.

“Nessuna. Anzi inizio a temere che, se nessuno di voi mi manda in nomination e se il pubblico non mi butta fuori, passerò il compleanno qui dentro”

“E non sei contento? Faremo una grande festa”

Nicco accennò un sorriso posando la tazzina vuota sul bancone accanto a sé.

“Sarebbe il primo compleanno che non passo con Marti da quando siamo insieme” confessò.

Un’ espressione dolce apparve sul volto di Stefania prima che la donna coprisse la distanza tra loro e gli allacciasse le braccia attorno al collo.

“Oh tesoro…” mormorò a poca distanza dal suo orecchio destro. “Ti prometto che se dovesse succedere che passerai il compleanno qui con noi, non ti faremo sentire la mancanza del tuo compagno” gli disse.

“Guarda che ti prendo in parola…E’ praticamente un’impresa impossibile” rispose Niccolò con una vena ironica nella voce, allontanandosi appena appena dalla donna e ricambiando il suo sguardo.

Prima che Stefania potesse replicare, la loro attenzione venne attirata dalle urla che venivano dal giardino.

“NICCO!! CORRI! SBRIGATI!”

Dopo aver lanciato uno sguardo veloce a Stefania, Nicco si incamminò velocemente verso il giardino, seguito ad un passo di distanza dall’amica.

“Un’aereo da parte di Marti!” disse subito Pierpaolo non appena lo vide comparire sulla porta, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla sinistra ed indicando verso il cielo con la mano libera.

Sbalordito, Niccolò fece un paio di passi e, dopo aver alzato gli occhi, vide l’aereo che volteggiava nella porzione di cielo visibile dal giardino e a fatica riuscì a leggere lo striscione.

NF  IN TUTTI GLI UNIVERSI 6 L’UOMO DELLA MIA VITA ♥ MR

Con lo sguardo ancora rivolto verso il cielo, Niccolò sentì qualcuno stringergli le braccia attorno ai fianchi e premere contro la sua schiena in un abbraccio, mentre qualcun altro gli scompigliava i capelli.

“Hai visto che bello?” sentì dire da Rosalinda a poca distanza dal suo viso.

Niccolò, però, sembrava incapace di allontanare lo sguardo dall’aereo che ancora volteggiava su di loro, senza parole.

Ancora non riusciva a credere che Martino avesse fatto un gesto così “eclatante” per fargli sentire la sua vicinanza, per mandargli un messaggio e fargli capire che non lo aveva mai abbandonato.

_Amore mio…_

Sopraffatto dall’emozione, Niccolò vide la sua vista annebbiarsi mentre i suoi occhi si velavano per le lacrime e, cercando di non rendere pubblico quel momento di debolezza, Nicco abbassò la testa e si coprì gli occhi con una mano.

Immediatamente, sentì un nuovo abbraccio di gruppo con cui cercarono di fargli sentire la loro vicinanza e, allo stesso tempo, lo protessero dalle telecamere mentre si lasciava andare alle lacrime.

“Non te l’aspettavi, eh?” gli chiese Andrea.

Niccolò scosse la testa, ancora riparato dall’abbraccio dei suoi amici.

“Amore sono troppo contenta per te!” disse Stefania.

“Io invece sono invidioso…Ma quest’uomo ha dei difetti?” commentò Tommaso. “No perchè è riuscito a rendere romantica anche la scienza” aggiunse.

Niccolò si lasciò andare ad una piccola risata piena di lacrime prima di strofinarsi gli occhi con entrambe le mani e alzare nuovamente il volto.

“Fidati, ha anche dei difetti…Ma dopo questo regalo me li sono praticamente dimenticati. Ha guadagnato una marea di punti…” rispose, un enorme sorriso sul volto.

Niccolò rialzò lo sguardo e riuscì a scorgere l’aereo un’ultima volta prima che questi si allontanasse definitivamente, per poi alzare le braccia e formare un cuore con le dita di entrambe le mani.

“GRAZIE MARTI!” urlò rivolto al cielo.

Quel piccolo gesto valeva più di mille parole e gli permetteva di sentire Martino vicino anche se erano distanti centinaia di chilometri.

Ora era pronto ad affrontare le nuove sfide che si sarebbero presentate sulla sua strada all’interno di quella casa.

**Giorno 60**

Due mesi.

Erano passati sessanta giorni dall’inizio del programma e dalla loro entrata nella Casa.

E lui era ancora lì.

Se continuava così c’era il rischio concreto, e non soltanto la possibilità come aveva sostenuto qualche giorno prima con Stefania, che festeggiasse nella Casa anche il suo compleanno.

Il loro sessantesimo giorno di permanenza nella Casa del Grande Fratello coincideva con una nuova puntata e Niccolò era certo che l’attenzione sarebbe stata in qualche modo su di lui.

Quella convinzione nasceva dalla Linea della Vita che il Grande Fratello gli aveva chiesto di fare durante la settimana.

Molti dei suoi compagni avevano già tracciato la loro Linea della Vita durante quel percorso, a cominciare da Francesco per finire con Pierpaolo ed ogni volta quando ne avevano parlato con Alfonso durante la diretta era stato un momento molto emozionante, sia per loro sia per il pubblico.

Quando si era ritrovato nella Mystery Room davanti a quella lavagna, con il compito di fare un piccolo riassunto della sua vita fino a quel momento, Niccolò per qualche istante aveva tentennato, in dubbio su cosa raccontare di sé stesso.

Alla fine, però, aveva deciso di essere completamente sincero, come era stato fino a quel momento, mettendo a nudo le proprie emozioni e condividendo alcuni ricordi dolorosi di cui non aveva mai parlato neanche con i suoi compagni nonostante alcuni di loro avevano vissuto esperienze simili.

Quindi non si stupì molto quando Alfonso chiese agli altri di andare in camera da letto lasciandolo da solo nel salotto.

Cercando di prepararsi a quello che sarebbe successo di lì a poco, Niccolò si scompigliò nervosamente i capelli e si mise a sedere sul bordo del divano, accettando il bacio veloce che Stefania gli posò sulla guancia sinistra e la mano di Pierpaolo che sentì scivolare sulla sua schiena all’altezza delle scapole.

Tutti gesti di affetto volti a rassicurarlo in vista di quel momento “a due” con Alfonso che si preannunciava pieno di emozioni.

“Allora Nicco… questa settimana il Grande Fratello ti ha chiesto di tracciare la tua Linea della Vita.

Tu hai raccontato la tua storia, i lati più noti e alcuni aspetti di te che non conoscevo e, devo dirti la verità, mi hanno commosso.

Ti va di guardare insieme cosa hai raccontato?” gli chiese Alfonso.

Niccolò si limitò ad annuire e l’attimo dopo il LED nel salotto si accese facendo partire la sua clip.

La prima immagine vide Niccolò nella Mystery Room, davanti alla lavagna con un pennarello in mano, e subito si sentì la sua voce.

_“Nasco nel 1990. Figlio unico di un insegnante e di un bancario._

_La mia infanzia è stata felice, sono stato coccolato e anche un po’ viziato dai miei genitori e dai miei nonni._

_Guardandomi indietro posso dire di aver avuto tutto quello che un bambino potesse desiderare”_

Sullo schermo comparve una foto che lo ritraeva bambino in braccio a suo padre, seguita subito dopo da un’altra in cui era, leggermente più grande, insieme a sua nonna materna nel cortile della sua casa in Umbria, portandolo a distendere le labbra in un sorriso affettuoso.

_“1996. Mi innamoro per la prima volta._

_Mia nonna materna aveva un pianoforte nel salotto di casa e mi ricordo che io ne ero affascinato…Ricordo benissimo la paura nel toccare i tasti bianchi della tastiera._

_Però quando ho sentito la musica prodotta dalle mie dita è stato amore istantaneo…Un amore che dura ancora adesso”_

La foto che comparve sullo schermo questa volta lo ritraeva a dodici anni seduto dietro il pianoforte di casa, un’espressione seria sul volto.

Subito dopo, Niccolò vide uno stralcio di una conversazione avuta nel Confessionale poche ore dopo aver tracciato la sua Linea della Vita.

**_“La musica è il mezzo con cui io esprimo le mie emozioni, il mio amore._ **

**_Molte volte non riesco a dar voce ai miei sentimenti e quindi lascio che le note parlino al posto mio”_ **

Inconsciamente, un’espressione consapevole comparve sul volto di Niccolò e l’uomo si ritrovò ad annuire.

Quasi a conferma delle sue parole, un breve video partì sull’enorme schermo, mostrandolo seduto al pianoforte nell’appartamento che condivideva con Martino e ascoltando brevemente la melodia riconobbe il tema principale di “La Bella e la Bestia”.

Un nuovo sorriso pieno d’amore distese le sue labbra mentre nella sua mente ritornavano tutte le volte in cui aveva suonato quella melodia per Lavinia durante quegli anni, al punto da farla diventare la sua ninna nanna preferita.

Pochi istanti e sullo schermo tornò la sua immagine ferma davanti alla lavagna della Mystery Room.

_“2006. Ho sedici anni e conosco Maddalena._

_Lei è stata la prima e unica ragazza con cui io sia mai stato. Siamo stati insieme tre anni…Maddy ha vissuto con me quello che ancora adesso io considero il momento più difficile della mia vita”_

_“2007. Avevo diciassette anni quando in preda ad un episodio maniacale decisi di intrufolarmi nel mio liceo di notte._

_C’erano stati dei piccoli segnali prima di quel momento ma nessuno, io per primo, vi aveva dato troppo peso… Fino a quella notte._

_Quello è stato il momento in cui i miei genitori si sono resi conto che c’era qualcosa che non andava e insieme abbiamo iniziato un percorso che si è concluso con la diagnosi del mio disturbo borderline”_

Seduto da solo sul divano, Niccolò si strofinò il labbro inferiore con due dita, sentendosi contemporaneamente in imbarazzo e vulnerabile.

**_“E’ stato molto difficile… Sia per le persone che mi erano accanto sia per me._ **

**_Inizialmente, non capivo quale fosse il problema, perché i miei genitori facessero tante storie se ogni tanto mi comportavo in modo strano o se decidevo di restare a letto tutto il giorno._ **

**_Ero veramente convinto che il mio atteggiamento fosse da ricollegare all’adolescenza, che avessi deciso di rompere con l’immagine del bravo ragazzo avuta fino ad allora…E anche dopo aver ricevuto una diagnosi sono stato recalcitrante per molto tempo._ **

**_Rifiutavo di prendere le medicine, ero convinto di sapere meglio dei medici cosa fosse meglio per me… Insomma non era una gioia stare accanto a me in quel periodo”_ **

Niccolò ricordava perfettamente quei momenti difficili, nonostante fossero passati tanti anni e ancora una volta si stupì non essere rimasto completamente solo; dell’ostinazione dei suoi amici, di Maddalena e soprattutto dei suoi genitori che non lo avevano lasciato solo quasi mai, che gli avevano fatto sentire la loro presenza ed il loro amore sia nei momenti sereni e specialmente nei giorni bui, quando sapevano che ne aveva più bisogno.

Molto probabilmente la sua vita avrebbe preso una strada diversa se non fosse stato per loro e Niccolò non avrebbe mai smesso di ringraziare i suoi genitori ed i suoi amici per quelle continue attestazioni di fiducia, certo che parte dei suoi traguardi e del suo successo era da imputare a loro.

_“2010. Mi iscrivo a psicologia e inizio l’università e nello stesso anno inizia anche la mia carriera come modello._

_All’inizio l’ho presa come un gioco, un mezzo per pagarmi l’università, ma con il passare del tempo sono arrivate le campagne pubblicitarie e le sfilate per marchi importanti, e la popolarità sui social. Quello che inizialmente era un hobby era diventato un lavoro…_

_Ed è proprio per lavoro, per la nuova collezione di uno stilista, che nell’estate del 2014 vado a Milano._

_E lì la mia vita cambia completamente”_

Un grande sorriso comparve sul volto di Niccolò ripensando all’incontro con Martino.

_“Agosto 2014. Incontro l’amore della mia vita._

_Martino._

_Io e Marti ci siamo incontrati per caso, ma a me piace pensare che sia stato il destino a metterci uno sulla strada dell’altro._

_All’epoca, io ero concentrato sull’università e sul mio lavoro, non pensavo minimamente all’amore…E quando è comparso lui, mi ha preso completamente alla sprovvista”_

Niccolò deglutì a vuoto, riascoltando le sue parole e sentendo più forte la mancanza del suo compagno.

Chissà come avrebbe preso tutti quei complimenti, lui da sempre così restio a credergli ogni volta che Nicco tesseva le sue lodi.

Al contrario di quanto era successo con gli altri spezzoni, questa volta non comparve alcuna fotografia.

Quella era stata una scelta condivisa di Nicco e Martino per proteggere quanto più possibile l’identità di Martino e la sua privacy.

**_“Marti è l’uomo dei miei sogni._ **

**_Io e lui siamo così diversi: lui è uno scienziato, equilibrato e con una mente analitica mentre io invece sono l’artista distratto e disordinato sempre in giro per tutta Italia._ **

**_Eppure, siamo una coppia formidabile._ **

**_Nonostante la mia malattia, siamo riusciti a costruire una vita insieme e a creare una famiglia, fatta dai miei e dai suoi amici._ **

**_Lui mi è stato accanto nei momenti più difficili della mia malattia e… E spero di aver fatto lo stesso quando lui ha avuto bisogno di me”_ **

Consapevole di quello che avrebbe ascoltato di lì a pochi secondi, sentendo un nodo stringergli la gola, Niccolò cercò di deglutire scegliendo poi di schiarirsi la voce, coprendosi la bocca ed il mento con entrambe le mani.

_“2018. Il 2018 è l’anno in cui i Contrabbandieri hanno perso un componente…”_

Sentendo le lacrime premere agli angoli degli occhi, Niccolò espirò profondamente, mentre sullo schermo si alternavano immagini del suo racconto nella Mystery Room e altre in cui era nel Confessionale.

**_“I Contrabbandieri sono da sempre il gruppo d’amici di Marti. Si erano dati quel nome prima che li conoscessi, fin dai tempi del liceo._ **

**_Giovanni, Martino, Luca ed Elia._ **

**_Giò e Martino si conoscevano fin da bambini e in prima liceo avevano incontrato Elia. Infine si era aggiunto Luca._ **

**_Attorno a loro, con gli anni, si è formata la nostra famiglia._ **

**_Ognuno di loro ha una caratteristica ben definita: Giovanni è quello che si preoccupa per tutti da sempre, Luca è la persona che riesce sempre a farti sorridere, Martino è il burbero dal cuore d’oro mentre Elia è… Non so come ma lui riusciva ad essere sarcastico e rassicurante allo stesso tempo._ **

**_Come se non potesse mai succederti nulla di brutto quando eri con lui”_ **

_“Nonostante qualche problema iniziale, io e i Contrabbandieri siamo entrati subito in sintonia e in brevissimo tempo mi hanno adottato._

_Io e Marti siamo andati a vivere insieme e nel maggio del 2018 Elia ha aperto il suo ristorante.”_

**_“I ragazzi lo prendevano sempre in giro dicendo che ormai era diventato una persona troppo importante per farsi vedere insieme a loro, ma alla fine almeno una volta alla settimana eravamo al suo ristorante”_ **

_“Una sera, dopo aver sistemato e chiuso il ristorante, Elia è tornato a casa come tutte le sere, si è messo a letto…e non si è svegliato più”_

A distanza di due anni, quel dolore sopito dentro di sé per la scomparsa di Elia si fece sentire forte come il primo giorno, come un morso sul cuore.

Non riusciva ancora a venire a patti con l’insensatezza di quella morte e probabilmente non ne sarebbe mai stato capace.

**_“Hanno detto che è si è trattato di un aneurisma… Nessuno avrebbe potuto prevederlo._ **

**_Dopo la morte di Elia, sono stati mesi difficili…Tutti hanno dovuto trovare un nuovo equilibrio e rimettere insieme i pezzi._ **

**_Marti si è chiuso in sé stesso, si è buttato nel lavoro…Sono stati mesi difficili._ **

**_Però alla fine ne siamo venuti fuori”_ **

Durante quei mesi c’erano stati momenti in cui aveva davvero temuto per la loro relazione, spaventato da quel muro di dolore che Martino aveva innalzato tra sé stesso ed il mondo intero per proteggersi, ma lentamente ne erano usciti.

C’era voluto del tempo: aveva abbattuto il muro mattone dopo mattone, grazie a lunghe chiacchierate, a discussioni che si concludevano quando Martino se ne andava sbattendo la porta e alla presenza costante di Nicco che aspettava pazientemente il suo ritorno.

Finché una sera, Marti non aveva pianto per ore tra le sue braccia, sfogando il dolore che aveva trattenuto troppo a lungo, cercando vanamente di trovare un senso alla scomparsa di Elia.

_“2020. Ad oggi sono sereno. Non cambierei nulla della mia vita._

_Ho un lavoro che mi piace e mi soddisfa e un compagno che amo…_

_No, forse c’è qualcosa che cambierei: se dovessi azzardare un desiderio sarebbe quello di poter legalizzare la mia unione con Martino, ma per ora non ho fretta._

_E soprattutto non voglio portarmi sfiga da solo”_

Il LED davanti a lui si spense e, ancora una volta, Niccolò si schiarì la voce pronto per le domande di Alfonso.

“Nicco…”

“Eccomi!” rispose prontamente.

“Mi ha colpito molto la tua storia ed ho apprezzato come tu abbia voluto essere sincero e raccontare alcuni aspetti di te che finora non avevi condiviso con i tuoi compagni”

Niccolò annuì.

“Ti dico la verità: quando ho saputo che sarei venuto qui, ho fatto una specie di lista degli argomenti di cui avrei parlato liberamente e altri su cui avrei taciuto.

E’ per questo che parlo del mio disturbo, ma non dei miei nipoti…”

“Posso chiederti perché? Per una sorta di pudore?” domandò Alfonso.

Niccolò scosse la testa.

“No, affatto. E’ più che altro un istinto protettivo. Sono ancora troppo piccoli per decidere se essere coinvolti nel mondo dello spettacolo e per questo ho deciso di non coinvolgerli, anche se penso a loro ogni giorno” rispose sincero Nicco.

“E’ per questo che non hai mai parlato di Elia fino ad ora?” chiese ancora il conduttore.

Un sorriso distese le labbra piene di Niccolò mentre una foto di Elia, Giovanni e Luca compariva sul LED.

Era stato Niccolò a scattare quella foto e sapeva che era stata tagliata per non mostrare Marti, portandolo brevemente a chiedersi chi tra i suoi amici avesse dato la fotografia alla produzione.

“Hai visto quanto era figo?” disse Nicco, lo sguardo fisso su Elia, ritratto tra Giò e Luca, un braccio sulle spalle di Luca e un grande sorriso ad illuminargli il volto e gli occhi. “Lui avrebbe potuto fare il modello senza problemi, anzi probabilmente sarebbe stato più famoso di me” aggiunse Nicco.

“Era davvero un bell’uomo” convenne Alfonso.

Niccolò annuì lentamente, un sorriso triste sulle labbra.

“Era un uomo buono…Il che è più importante della bellezza.”

“Senti è vero che Elia aveva dato un soprannome a te e Marti?” chiese Alfonso.

Niccolò ridacchiò leggermente commosso.

“Fin dalle prime volte in cui ci ha visto insieme, Elia ci chiamava “i polipetti”.

Perché diceva che eravamo sempre appicciati” confessò.

“Però devo dirti che sono felice che tu abbia deciso di aprirti e condividere con noi questa parte della tua vita, perché è qualcosa che purtroppo accomuna tutti noi” disse ancora Alfonso.

Niccolò prese un respiro profondo e si strofinò la punta del naso con due dita della mano sinistra, accavallando le gambe all’altezza delle caviglie.

“Sai Alfonso, come ho detto nel video, io sono figlio unico.

Poi ho conosciuto Martino e lui mi ha presentato i suoi amici e fin da subito è stato come scoprire di avere tre fratelli di cui non sapevi l’esistenza.

Come fai a parlare, a dar voce al dolore per la morte di un fratello?” chiese a sua volta Nicco, cercando di controllare le proprie emozioni.

“Sono davvero parole molto belle…Ti confesso che sono un po’ commosso”

“Nonostante siano passati due anni dalla sua scomparsa, devo ammettere che ho ancora tutti i nostri messaggi e gli audio sul telefono e le foto fatte insieme…

E’ un dolore che non guarisce mai veramente. Delle persone restano sempre con noi anche se non ci sono più…

Adesso che sono qui penso spesso a Elia, lo sai anche tu che qui abbiamo tanto tempo per riflettere… e mi sono ritrovato a pensare che avrei voluto presentargli Tommy, Francesco, Pierpaolo e tutti gli altri.

Così come li presenterò a Luca e Giovanni. E a Marti, ovviamente” aggiunse con un sorriso.

“Ed io sono sicuro che i ragazzi non vedono l’ora di conoscere i tuoi fratelli ma soprattutto il tuo compagno.

Parlando di Marti, ti reso conto che nel video hai fatto un’affermazione molto seria?” gli domandò Alfonso.

Per un breve istante Niccolò aggrottò la fronte.

“Davvero?” chiese incerto.

“Eh beh, hai parlato di matrimonio. Se non è roba seria questa…” lo punzecchiò Alfonso, rassicurandolo e facendolo scoppiare a ridere sollevato.

“Ma non è mica la prima volta che glielo dico!

E’ da almeno un anno che gli dico che prima o poi ci sposeremo.

Non l’ho ancora fatto perché finora sia io che lui abbiamo avuti molti impegni di lavoro” commentò Nicco.

“E non ti sembra sia arrivato il momento di fare una proposta come si deve e fissare una data?”

Ancora una volta, Niccolò rise, questa volta leggermente imbarazzato.

“Prometto che appena lo vedrò gli farò una proposta ufficiale”

“Guarda che hai promesso in diretta davanti a milioni di telespettatori. Ora non puoi più tirarti indietro” gli fece notare il conduttore.

Mentre un sorriso enorme gli scopriva di denti perfetti e gli faceva venire le rughe attorno agli occhi, Niccolò alzò le spalle sereno.

“Non ne ho alcuna intenzione. Anzi, ti dirò di più, non vedo l’ora…”

Continuando a sorridere, Niccolò si rese pienamente conto della veridicità delle sue affermazioni.

Non vedeva l’ora di rivedere Marti.

Di fargli una proposta con i fiocchi.

Ma più di tutto non vedeva l’ora di sposarlo.

**Giorno 68**

“Dobbiamo parlare”

L’ultima settimana era stata piena di avvenimenti.

Nell’ultima puntata Alfonso aveva rivelato ai concorrenti che il programma non sarebbe terminato il 4 dicembre come credevano tutti loro ma, al contrario, era stato prolungato fino agli inizi di febbraio grazie agli ascolti record fatti dal programma.

Un prolungamento di oltre un mese.

Quell’annuncio aveva confermato i dubbi che avevano iniziato a serpeggiare tra i coinquilini con l’ingresso in Casa di nuovi concorrenti, inizialmente come “ospiti” per poi diventare concorrenti a tutti gli effetti.

Più volte si era chiesti, confrontandosi poi tra loro, perché far entrare nuove persone se il programma sarebbe terminato di lì a poco e finalmente l’annuncio ufficiale faceva luce su quel “mistero”.

Alfonso aveva spiegato, però, che non erano obbligati a continuare e che avrebbero avuto un po’ di tempo per riflettere e, per la prima volta in oltre due mesi, avrebbero potuto parlare con i propri cari prima di prendere una decisione.

Ognuno di loro era rimasto scioccato da quella notizia inaspettata e al termine della puntata c’erano state lunghe conversazioni in coppia o in piccoli gruppi per confrontarsi e capire cosa era più giusto fare, ma c’erano stati anche pianti, crisi isteriche e litigate.

Per quanto lo riguardava, Niccolò non aveva ancora un’idea chiara su cosa fare nonostante fossero passati diversi giorni.

Quando aveva saputo la notizia del prolungamento Niccolò si era fatto prendere dal panico all’idea di restare lontano da Martino fino a febbraio, di passare in quella casa non solo il suo compleanno ma anche il Natale ed il Capodanno, senza alcun contatto con il suo compagno, la sua famiglia ed i suoi amici.

Aveva accettato di partecipare al programma perché sapeva che Martino sarebbe partito per la Norvegia, ma ora la situazione era diversa: ormai il contratto con l’Università di Oslo stava per scadere e presto Martino sarebbe tornato a casa.

_Se non lo aveva già fatto…_

Niccolò, inoltre, iniziava a sentire il peso dei sessantotto giorni passati in Casa, sotto l’occhio attento delle telecamere e incapace di lasciarsi andare completamente: sempre attento a ciò che diceva, a come si comportava per evitare che qualcosa potesse essere male interpretata, o peggio, usata contro di lui.

Anche se avevano un supporto psicologico sempre presente e a loro disposizione, Niccolò sentiva che quella situazione iniziava a pesargli.

Infine, in quei quasi settanta giorni all’interno della Casa del Grande Fratello aveva raccolto abbastanza materiale da scrivere probabilmente più di un articolo sulla materia di studio che lo aveva spinto in parte ad accettare di far parte del programma.

Quindi poteva dire tranquillamente di aver raggiunto il proprio obiettivo.

Se avesse deciso di restare lo avrebbe fatto probabilmente per una questione economica e per aumentare la propria popolarità.

**_Ma ne aveva davvero bisogno?_ **

La telefonata con Mamma Rametta lo aveva aiutato a far luce su alcuni punti ancora confusi; sentire la voce della donna lo aveva immediatamente rasserenato e anche se si trovava da solo nel silenzio del Confessionale, Niccolò aveva sorriso istintivamente.

Quando gli avevano chiesto con chi volesse parlare, Nicco inizialmente aveva pensato di chiamare i suoi genitori, ma poi aveva accantonato quell’idea perché questi non avrebbero potuto dargli informazioni recenti su Marti.

Successivamente aveva pensato di chiamare Martino stesso, ma anche quella scelta era stata scartata in quanto non era a conoscenza degli orari dell’uomo all’università e non voleva metterlo in difficoltà.

Per tutti questi motivi, alla fine, aveva chiesto di parlare con la mamma di Martino.

Mamma Rametta lo aveva tranquillizzato e gli aveva detto che la sua famiglia ed i suoi amici stavano bene ed erano orgogliosi di lui.

Alla fine, gli aveva dato un’informazione fondamentale: Martino era tornato a Roma.

Finalmente dopo più di due mesi erano di nuovo tutti e due nella stessa città.

_“Cosa devo fare?” aveva chiesto a Mamma Rametta._

_“Oh Nicco…Non posso e non voglio dirti cosa fare. Credo che dentro di te tu sappia già quale sarà la tua scelta” aveva risposto la donna._

Probabilmente aveva ragione lei, anche se per il momento Nicco non era ancora pronto per ammetterlo.

I due giorni seguenti la telefonata, Niccolò era sprofondato nei propri pensieri, partecipando marginalmente alle attività della Casa e interagendo poco con i suoi coinquilini.

Anche in quel momento, era seduto da solo nel piccolo salottino davanti alla porta a vetri che conduceva al giardino, osservando distrattamente la pioggia bagnare il prato sintetico, quando Tommy si sedette accanto a lui.

“Dobbiamo parlare”

Niccolò aggrottò la fronte e soltanto dopo pochi attimi si accorse della presenza di Rosalinda e Giulia ancora in piedi davanti a lui.

“Ok…Va tutto bene?” domandò Nicco con voce cauta.

Il volto di Tommaso si trasfigurò in una strana espressione prima che l’uomo muovesse le spalle ora a destra ed ora a sinistra.

“Dipende…” si decise a rispondere.

Leggermente preoccupato, Niccolò si rizzò a sedere, piegando un ginocchio contro il petto e puntellando il piede contro il bordo della sedia.

“Allora…Mi sono state riferite delle cose.

Delle cose che ti riguardano” aggiunse Tommaso.

Le sopracciglia di Nicco si aggrottarono a tal punto da formare un mono ciglio trasmettendo la propria confusione.

“Riguardano me?” ripeté confuso.

“Non proprio te…Diciamo più il tuo compagno” spiegò Tommaso sempre con voce cauta.

Questa volta Nicco preferì restare in silenzio, anche se probabilmente non sarebbe riuscito a parlare tanta era la confusione nella sua mente.

Cosa c’entrava Marti? Dove portava quel discorso?

“Praticamente Giulia stava facendo una chiacchierata con Dayane e Giacomo e a quanto pare loro non credono che il tuo compagno esista davvero” confessò finalmente Tommaso.

Niccolò era certo di fissare Tommaso a bocca aperta, letteralmente sbigottito, con un’espressione imbecille sul volto.

Senza neanche rendersene conto voltò lo sguardo verso Giulia e la ragazza annuì, come se lui le avesse rivolto una domanda ad alta voce.

“Te lo giuro” gli disse per conferma.

“Ma…ma come fanno a pensare una stronzata del genere?” domandò dopo qualche istante.

Giulia si ravviò i lunghi capelli neri dietro l’orecchio destro e finalmente si sedette di fronte a Niccolò, imitata subito da Rosalinda che preferì sedersi accanto a Nicco.

“Da quello che mi hanno detto, ci sono molti indizi che farebbero pensare che questo fantastico fidanzato in realtà non esista” disse ancora Giulia.

“Ad esempio?” la incalzò Niccolò.

“In primis non si è mai fatto vedere” iniziò Giulia. “Non lo abbiamo visto neanche quando hai fatto la Linea della Vita.

Cioè, abbiamo visto le foto di te con tuo padre e tua nonna, ma quando hai parlato del tuo compagno non è comparsa nessuna fotografia”

Niccolò fece per ribattere ma cambiò idea e le fece cenno di andare avanti.

“Sono venuti a trovarti i tuoi amici, ma non lui; anche se ne parli spesso non hai mai condiviso con noi ricordi o momenti teneri o divertenti della vostra vita di coppia…” disse ancora Giulia.

“Beh, non è vero. Ho raccontato di quando ho cucinato per lui la prima volta e ho parlato con Rosa delle volte che suono il piano per Martino” ribatté Niccolò incapace di contenersi.

Giulia annuì.

“Sì, ma alla fine non erano storie relative alla vostra vita di coppia…” replicò la ragazza.

“Ah no?”

Questa volta Giulia scosse la testa.

“Non hai mai parlato del vostro primo bacio o di come avete deciso di andare a vivere insieme…Tutte cose importanti nella vita di ogni coppia che tu non hai mai condiviso con noi” spiegò.

“Perché so che a Martino darebbe fastidio.

La mia vita privata è qualcosa che riguarda solo me e lui. Perché dovrei renderla di dominio pubblico?” domandò a sua volta Nicco.

“Amore, sei in un programma televisivo e la gente si aspetta che tu lo faccia” commentò ancora Giulia.

“Beh, in quel caso resteranno delusi perché non ho intenzione di farlo” rispose in tono pratico Niccolò alzando le spalle.

Non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di decidere per lui cosa e quanto condividere della sua storia con Martino.

A costo di abbandonare il programma quel giorno stesso.

“Nicco ascolta un attimo…

Ok, Martino è una persona riservata e tu vuoi proteggerlo dalla curiosità della gente.

Ma se ci pensi, non ci sarebbe stato niente di male se fosse intervenuto solo una volta per farti sentire il suo appoggio.

Non abbiamo neanche mai sentito la sua voce… Prendi il marito di Maria Teresa: anche lui non ama apparire in televisione, però abbiamo visto la sua foto e abbiamo sentito la sua voce quando ha scritto una lettera a Mary.

Alla fine anche il fidanzato di Rosalinda è venuto a trovarla” aggiunse Tommy.

“Dai Tommy, lo sai che quello era un momento particolare…” ribatté Rosa.

“Va bene, ma anche Nicco ha vissuto un momento difficile dopo il suo episodio depressivo. Non ti aspettavi anche tu un gesto da parte sua?” le domandò Tommaso.

Per l’ennesima volta in pochi minuti, Niccolò fissò Tommaso con la fronte aggrottata, prima di sospirare sconsolato.

“Come hanno spiegato l’aereo e il peluche?” chiese l’attimo dopo.

Alle sue parole calò il silenzio, al punto che Nicco mosse velocemente lo sguardo da Tommaso a Giulia per poi posarlo su Rosalinda che lo fissò qualche istante in silenzio prima di sospirare a sua volta.

“Credono tu ti sia messo d’accordo con i tuoi amici per mandarteli da solo e aumentare l’hype dei tuoi fan attorno alla vostra storia d’amore” rivelò Rosa.

“Ma non ha senso…” ribatté Nicco. “Anche fuori da qui sono estremamente riservato per quanto riguarda la mia vita privata.

I miei fan sanno che ho un compagno ma non lo hanno mai visto.

E poi se veramente avessi voluto aumentare la mia popolarità ed il numero dei miei followers non sarebbe stato più facile per me cercare di avere una storia qui dentro?

Ovviamente senza mai spingermi troppo oltre, ma giusto per dare l’idea che stava nascendo qualcosa tra me e un altro concorrente…Non credi sarebbe stata la decisione più furba?”

“Qui nessuno sta dicendo che Dayane e Giacomo hanno ragione…” si affrettò a precisare Tommaso.

“Perché avrei dovuto inventarmi un fidanzato immaginario? E non ditemi che è per farmi pubblicità!” aggiunse subito dopo.

I tre restarono in silenzio e fu soltanto grazie all’espressione imbarazzata di Giulia e a quella leggermente offesa di Rosalinda, che Niccolò capì il motivo cosa, a detta di Giacomo e Dayane, avrebbe spinto le sue azioni.

“Per la mia malattia…Sarebbe tutto un parto malato della mia mente”

“Lo sai quanto possono essere velenosi quei due quando si mettono insieme” si affrettò a dire Tommaso.

“Però qualche dubbio lo hanno insinuato anche nelle vostre menti.

Dai ammettilo Tommy…Anche se non ci credi, ci hai pensato più a lungo di quanto avresti voluto prima di scartare l’idea” lo incalzò Niccolò.

Tommaso sospirò prima di annuire sincero mentre Rosalinda si affrettò a scuotere la testa.

“Io non ci ho mai creduto” lo rassicurò.

“Tu vivi una situazione simile alla mia…E’ normale che tu non abbia creduto a quei due”

“Va bene, ammetto che invece io ci ho fatto un pensierino.

Sono abituato a cercare sempre il lato peggiore nelle persone, quindi ho provato a vedere se le cose filavano anche dal loro punto di vista” rispose. “Del resto, io non so nulla della tua malattia: tu sei la prima persona che conosco con un disturbo borderline, quindi come faccio a sapere se mi stai nascondendo alcuni tratti della tua malattia?

Però ho imparato a conoscere te, Niccolò Fares, e so che posso fidarmi di te, quindi mi sono reso conto che non avresti mai fatto una cosa del genere” concluse Tommaso sincero.

Niccolò premette le labbra una sopra l’altra colpito dall’onestà del ragazzo prima di accennare un sorriso.

“Anche io la penso come Tommy. Ammetto che per un secondo ho avuto qualche dubbio, ma poi mi sono resa conto che non avresti mai fatto una cosa del genere” ammise Giulia.

Niccolò si passò una mano nervosa tra i capelli corvini prima di sospirare scoraggiato.

Gli sembrava di vivere un déjà-vu o di essere tornato indietro di anni al suo primo incontro con i Contrabbandieri: all’epoca gli era sembrato così assurdo che gli amici di Marti non credessero alla loro storia arrivando a pensare che Martino si fosse inventato tutto per farsi bello ai loro occhi o peggio ancora, nascondere loro qualcosa di losco.

Allora aveva trovato la cosa anche un po’ spassosa, specialmente quando aveva visto lo stupore e l’incredulità chiaramente dipinti sui loro volti, ma adesso non ci trovava nulla di divertente in quella situazione.

_Adesso capisco perché eri così incazzato…_

“Ok, cerchiamo di dare un senso a questa marea di cazzate.

Allora… Quando ho saputo che sarei entrato qui dentro, Marti mi ha detto che se io avessi voluto, lui era pronto qualora ne avessi avuto bisogno a mettersi davanti ad una telecamera per mandarmi un video, per una videochiamata o qualsiasi altra cosa.

Bastava solo che glielo chiedessi. Sono stato io che non ho voluto” spiegò Niccolò.

Un’espressione confusa apparve sul volto dei suoi tre compagni.

“Aspetta…Lui era disposto a fare quello che hanno fatto tutti i nostri parenti e tu hai detto di no?” ripeté Tommaso.

Niccolò annuì.

“Ma hai sempre detto…” mormorò Rosalinda sorpresa.

“Lo so cosa ho detto” rispose Niccolò.

“Perché non hai voluto?” chiese Giulia perplessa.

“Questo non è il mondo di Marti. Lui non ha scelto questa vita…Anche se ci siamo conosciuti grazie ad uno shooting lui è sempre stato refrattario a questo mondo.

Le volte che è venuto con me a qualche premiere si contano sulle dita di una mano e sono ancora meno le volte in cui mi ha visto sfilare”

“Scusa non ti fa incazzare questo suo disinteresse per il tuo lavoro?” domandò ancora Giulia.

Niccolò scosse la testa.

“Perché dovrebbe? Anzi. E’ l’ennesima dimostrazione che Marti ama Niccolò e non Fares il modello.

Se glielo avessi chiesto probabilmente mi avrebbe scritto una lettera o mi avrebbe mandato un video…Ammetto che dopo il mio episodio depressivo ne avrei avuto bisogno, ma quando sono entrato ho deciso di proteggere lui e l’amore che ho nei suoi confronti e continuerò a farlo fino a quando uscirò da qui” concluse sereno.

“E invece la giraffa e l’aereo?” gli domandò curiosa Rosalinda.

“Anche se la giraffa sarebbe stata facile da “organizzare” con i ragazzi prima del mio ingresso” iniziò Nicco piegando le dita di entrambe le mani in due virgolette. “Non posso dire lo stesso né della frase detta da Giò né dell’aereo.

Sullo striscione c’era una frase che soltanto Marti può conoscere” rispose Niccolò accennando un sorriso dolce al ricordo di quel momento.

_Dimmelo di nuovo._

_Sei l’uomo dei miei sogni._

Pochi attimi e il moro tornò presente a sé stesso, schiarendosi la voce per rompere il silenzio che era caduto nel gruppo.

“Tutto a posto allora? Avete altre domande?” domandò muovendo lo sguardo sugli altri.

Se Rosalinda scosse la testa immediatamente, seguita pochi istanti dopo da Giulia, Tommaso invece lo fissò con aria dubbiosa.

“Per ora mi fido. Ma solo se mi prometti che quando usciamo da qui mi fai conoscere quanto prima questo unicorno” commentò.

Niccolò scoppiò a ridere divertito e annuì più volte.

“Prometto. Tanto lo avrei fatto comunque…”

“Che farai con Dayane e Giacomo? Parlerai con loro?” domandò curiosa Giulia.

Sorprendendo tutti, Niccolò scosse la testa.

“Non ho voglia di litigare. Sinceramente non mi interessa sprecare tempo cercando di cambiare la loro opinione” rispose.

“Tanto sicuramente ne parleremo lunedì in puntata…” commentò Tommy.

Suo malgrado Niccolò annuì.

“Mh, non vedo l’ora…” replicò sarcastico. “E’ anche il giorno del mio compleanno”

“Beh, che compleanno è senza i fuochi d’artificio?” rispose Tommaso prendendolo affettuosamente in giro. “Vedrai che riusciremo a farti star bene anche senza il tuo Martino” lo consolò Tommaso posando subito dopo un braccio sulle spalle del moro.

_Ne dubito…_

Ma Niccolò apprezzò comunque l’affetto e le buone intenzioni di Tommy.

**Giorno 70**

Oggi compiva trent’anni.

Dire che quello non era il compleanno che aveva immaginato sarebbe stato un eufemismo.

Mai in tutta la sua vita avrebbe pensato di festeggiare sotto l’occhio attento di centinaia di telecamere dentro un programma televisivo.

Prima che scoccasse la mezzanotte, era stato chiamato in Confessionale dove gli avevano chiesto come si sentiva riguardo al suo imminente compleanno e, con estrema serenità, Niccolò aveva risposto che era pronto a quel traguardo anche se avrebbe aspettato di essere fuori dalla Casa per festeggiarlo come si deve.

Quando era uscito dal Confessionale, con sua grande sorpresa, aveva trovato i suoi coinquilini schierati a pochi passi di distanza dalla porta rossa, ognuno con un palloncino in mano, per formare la scritta TANTI AUGURI pronti ad augurargli buon compleanno.

Emozionato e sorpreso, Niccolò aveva accettato l’abbraccio dei suoi compagni, seguendoli in cucina per un piccolo brindisi, scoprendo così che approfittando della sua distrazione Maria Teresa Rosalinda e Stefania gli avevano preparato una torta di compleanno.

“Non avreste dovuto…” mormorò Nicco.

“Certo che sì. Ti aspettavi veramente che avremmo lasciato passare in sordina il tuo trentesimo compleanno?” gli domandò Maria Teresa prima di abbracciarlo di nuovo.

Insieme ai suoi coinquilini, Niccolò bevve un minuscolo sorso di spumante dal proprio bicchiere e mangiò un pezzo di torta felice per quella piccola festa improvvisata nel cuore della notte.

Quando la mattina dopo si svegliò, tutto tornò più o meno alla normalità.

O almeno per quanto la vita potesse essere normale all’interno della Casa: dopo colazione, Niccolò sfidò il vento freddo di novembre per fare un po’ di palestra in giardino e, dopo una doccia veloce, si sistemò su una delle sedie sdraio per osservare il passaggio degli aerei.

Con il passare delle ore e l’avvicinarsi della puntata, il pensiero del suo compleanno fu relegato in un angolo della sua mente: sapeva che c’era un alta probabilità che l’argomento venisse trattato durante la diretta, ma sicuramente Alfonso si sarebbe limitato a fargli gli auguri e a chiedergli come aveva trascorso la giornata.

Del resto di cos’altro avrebbero potuto parlare? Cos’altro poteva succedere?

Aveva già ricevuto un video e la visita dei suoi amici, quindi Niccolò riteneva improbabile che ci fossero altre sorprese in serbo per lui quella sera.

“Ti vedo pensieroso…” commentò Francesco nel pomeriggio, mentre erano impegnati a prepararsi per la diretta. “Non dirmi che è per via del tuo compleanno” aggiunse.

Niccolò accennò un sorriso e si affrettò a scuotere la testa.

“No, è praticamente un giorno come un altro.

Stavo pensando alla diretta di stasera e a quello che potrà succedere” rispose sincero.

“Se c’è una cosa che ho imparato in questi settanta giorni qui dentro è che fare previsioni è praticamente inutile.

Francesco annuì lentamente.

Qualsiasi cosa tu ti aspetti dalla diretta, troveranno sempre il modo di sorprenderti” gli disse, finendo di abbottonarsi la camicia.

Niccolò non poté che dargli ragione.

“Se poi aggiungi che oggi è pure il tuo compleanno, io al posto tuo mi aspetterei qualche sorpresa” aggiunse Francesco.

Questa volta Niccolò si affrettò a scuotere la testa, chiudendo il bottone dei jeans.

“Non credo. Ho già ricevuto la mia quota di sorprese…Quindi sto a posto finché non esco dalla Casa” rispose ironico.

Francesco soffiò una risata ironica e alzò le spalle.

“Mai dire mai amico mio” concluse poggiando una mano sulla sua schiena all’altezza delle scapole.

In risposta, Niccolò si limitò ad alzare entrambe le sopracciglia e a premere le labbra una contro l’altra.

Dopodiché i due uomini continuarono a prepararsi e, ad un quarto d’ora dall’inizio del programma, tutti i concorrenti erano seduti in salotto in attesa.

Seduto al posto che ormai occupava da settimane durante la diretta, Niccolò prese un respiro profondo e lanciò uno sguardo veloce intorno a sé.

_Tre ore._

Tra tre ore la diretta sarebbe terminata. Doveva solo sperare che in quel lasso di tempo l’interesse di Alfonso e del pubblico non si concentrasse troppo su di lui.

**22.45**

Finora l’attenzione in studio era stata focalizzata su alcune discussioni che erano avvenute nella Casa durante la settimana, permettendo così a Niccolò di rilassarsi e di intervenire soltanto quando Alonso gli chiedeva di esprimere la propria opinione.

Ovviamente il conduttore gli aveva fatto gli auguri di compleanno non appena era iniziata la diretta, ma era velocemente passato ad altro annunciando che la puntata era ricca di sorprese e di argomenti.

A quasi due ore dall’inizio, la tensione che lo aveva accompagnato fin dal primo momento in cui aveva sentito la voce di Alfonso era iniziata a scemare permettendogli di rilassarsi e lasciarsi andare a qualche battuta con Rosalinda e Andrea durante le pubblicità.

Fu per questo motivo che si ritrovò spiazzato quando, di ritorno da una nuova interruzione pubblicitaria, sentì Alfonso fare il suo nome.

“Nicco…”

Dopo aver preso un respiro profondo, Niccolò sollevò leggermente il volto e si sedette sul bordo del divano in modo da essere più visibile rispetto agli altri concorrenti seduti accanto a lui.

“Dimmi Alfonso” rispose.

“Come ti senti nel tuo primo giorno da trentenne?” gli domandò l’uomo.

Niccolò accennò un sorriso divertito.

“Esattamente uguale a prima” disse sincero.

“So che i tuoi compagni ti hanno organizzato una piccola festicciola questa notte”

Il moro annuì.

“Sono stati tutti molto carini…Non me l’aspettavo” ammise.

“Ma come non te lo aspettavi?” chiese il conduttore leggermente sorpreso.

“No giuro! Ma io resto sempre sorpreso davanti ad un gesto d’affetto inaspettato” confessò.

“Beh, sappi che te li meriti tutti. Senti ti va di venire con me in Mystery Room?” gli domandò Alfonso.

Niccolò annuì e si alzò in piedi lanciando uno sguardo distratto ai suoi compagni notando le espressioni curiose.

Con passi veloci coprì la distanza che lo separava dalla Mystery Room e si richiuse la porta alle spalle.

“Eccoci qui soli soletti…” disse il conduttore quando Niccolò si fu posizionato davanti al grande schermo.

Niccolò buttò fuori il respiro che aveva trattenuto inconsciamente e infilò le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni.

“Allora, visto che oggi è il tuo compleanno, volevo farti un piccolo regalo.

So e lo hai detto tu stesso in Confessionale, che senti molto la mancanza del tuo compagno…Oggi più del solito” disse Alfonso.

Niccolò annuì.

“Penso sia normale…Questo è il primo compleanno che passiamo separati da quando ci conosciamo” rispose.

“Il Grande Fratello ha cercato di tirarti su il morale. So che in questa settimana sono stati avanzati dubbi sull’esistenza del tuo compagno e per questo motivo, abbiamo chiesto ad alcune persone che ti conoscono bene di parlarci un po’ di te e Martino. Guarda questa clip” gli disse Alfonso.

L’enorme schermo davanti a sé si illuminò e mentre nella Mystery Room si diffondevano le note di “Il cielo di Roma”, la prima immagine che Niccolò vide fu una panoramica del cielo azzurro sopra i tetti di Roma, prima che la voce di Eva si sovrapponesse alla musica.

**_“Mi piace pensare che sono stata la prima a conoscere Niccolò”_ **

Il volto di Eva comparve sullo schermo e Niccolò sorrise felice.

**_“Io sono stata una delle prime fan di Nicco fin da quando lui ha iniziato a fare campagne pubblicitarie e ha poi aperto il suo profilo su Instagram, quindi una parte del merito è anche mio se Niccolò e Martino si sono incontrati”_ **

A quelle parole Niccolò rise chinando la testa, mentre le sue spalle si sollevavano a scatti per le risate.

L’attimo dopo il volto di Filippo prese il posto di Eva e Nicco cercò di frenare l’enorme sorriso che gli incurvava le labbra mordendo l’interno della guancia destra.

Non vedeva l’ora di ascoltare i commenti dell’uomo sui suoi compagni di Casa…

**_“E’ stato solo ed esclusivamente merito mio se quei due si sono incontrati…Se non fosse stato per me Martino non sarebbe mai partito per Milano._ **

**_Ho anche faticato parecchio perché mi accompagnasse._ **

**_Come minimo devo fare da testimone al loro matrimonio”_** raccontò Filippo prima di sospirare.

**_“Con il senno di poi era meglio se mi facevo i fatti miei…Magari avrei avuto qualche chance con Niccolò”_** aggiunse prima di fare un occhiolino.

Nella solitudine della Mystery Room, Niccolò rise di nuovo sentendo quella che ormai era una vecchia lamentela da parte di Filippo e uno spunto per un nuovo battibecco tra lui e Martino.

Subito dopo comparvero Luca e Silvia, seduti uno accanto all’altra sul divano del loro appartamento.

**_“Anche se all’inizio abbiamo avuto qualche problema con Nicco…”_** iniziò Silvia.

**_“Eri tu ad avere problemi…Va beh, un po’ tutti, però alla fine ci siamo resi conto che stavamo sbagliando”_** la interruppe Luca prima di continuare.

**_“E soprattutto abbiamo capito che lui e Marti sono perfetti insieme. E’ bastato passare mezz’ora con loro”_** disse ancora Silvia.

**_“Mezz’ora passata a guardare loro due che facevano i polipetti”_** aggiunse Luca, un sorriso triste sul volto.

Un’espressione tenera apparve sul volto di Nicco, sinceramente colpito dalle parole dei due amici, commosso mentre osservava la mano di Silvia avvicinarsi al ginocchio di Luca più vicino in modo da fargli sentire il proprio supporto.

Cercando di controllarsi, Niccolò si schiarì la gola e incrociò le braccia all’altezza del petto.

Ancora una volta, l’immagine cambiò e comparvero Sana e Federica.

**_“Loro sono due aragoste. Si sono scelti e adesso staranno insieme per la vita”_** disse Federica in tono pratico.

**_“Lo spero…Sennò chi lo regge Marti?”_** commentò Sana, un sorriso sarcastico sulle labbra.

Ancora una volta, Niccolò sogghignò.

Per l’ennesima volta l’immagine cambiò e questa volta fu il turno di Giò.

**_“Ora sembra che stiamo parlando di Romeo e Giulietta…Anche loro hanno i loro difetti: Martino è testardo…”_ **

**_“Permaloso”_** disse Eva.

**_“Geloso…E poi ha uno strano senso dell’umorismo. Certe volte lo capisce solo Nicco. Altro che unicorno”_** aggiunse Filippo.

**_“Niccolò invece è terribilmente disordinato…”_** continuò Silvia.

**_“Fissato con la palestra. Certe volte mi stanco solo a guardarlo”_** disse Luca.

**_“Vogliamo parlare della sua cucina?”_** concluse Sana.

**_“Però insieme…Sono una di quelle coppie che ti fa credere nell’amore”_** disse ancora Eva sorridendo.

Niccolò si ritrovò ad imitare l’amica e a sorridere teneramente.

L’attimo dopo Sana e Federica tornarono sullo schermo.

**_“Nicco, so che alcune persone hanno espresso dei dubbi su te e Marti._ **

**_Perché non gli racconti quello che è successo prima che ci incontrassimo?”_** disse Sana.

**_“Così magari fanno tesoro della nostra esperienza e evitano figuracce in televisione!”_** aggiunse Federica con un sorriso leggermente sarcastico.

Subito dopo Silvia e Luca tornarono ad occupare lo schermo.

**_“Tanti auguri Nicco!”_** disse Silvia.

**_“Auguri Nicco! Torna presto”_** aggiunse Luca.

Eva tornò sullo schermo e gli mandò un bacio sonoro.

**_“Tantissimi auguri Niccolò dalla tua roscia preferita”_** disse facendogli l’occhiolino.

Niccolò rise, ben sapendo come avrebbe reagito Martino a quel commento.

**_“Tanti auguri amico mio. Torna presto sennò Marti ci manda al manicomio”_** disse Giovanni comparendo sullo schermo.

Subito dopo fu la volta di Sana e Federica.

**_“Auguri Nicco! Team Martinico for life!”_** disse Federica.

**_“Niccolò vedi di tornare presto che io non sopporto più il tuo uomo…Ah, tanti auguri”_** disse Sana con un sorriso sornione sulle labbra.

L’ultimo fu Filippo che lanciò uno sguardo alla telecamera da sotto le ciglia lunghe e sospirò.

**_“Nicco, che dirti…Avevi la possibilità di vivere una grande storia d’amore con il sottoscritto e hai scelto Marti. Va beh, ma ormai sei troppo vecchio per me._ **

**_Tanti auguri”_ **

Niccolò si concesse un’ultima risata per la battuta finale di Filippo e restò in attesa della voce di Alfonso.

“Nicco…”

“Alfonso grazie per questo regalo! Non so davvero come avete fatto a convincerli” disse.

“Devo dire che inizialmente alcuni dei tuoi amici erano un po’ restii a comparire in tv, ma visti gli eventi dell’ultima settimana alla fine hanno accettato tutti”

Niccolò annuì: riusciva ad immaginare la reticenza di Sana e Federica ad apparire in televisione ed il fatto che avessero accettato per mostrargli il loro appoggio e per fargli gli auguri era di per sé un regalo.

“Ascolta, vorrei riallacciarmi ad alcune cose che hanno detto i tuoi amici.

Loro hanno accennato ad alcuni problemi iniziali tra te e loro…Ti va di parlarcene?” gli chiese Alfonso.

Niccolò buttò fuori un suono divertito e con una mano si allontanò alcune ciocche di capelli dagli occhi.

“E’ più o meno quello che è successo questa settimana in Casa.

Io e Martino ci siamo conosciuti a Milano e, anche se avevamo deciso di continuare a frequentarci anche a Roma, inizialmente i suoi amici non credevano che noi due fossimo veramente una coppia” riassunse Niccolò.

“Ma come scusa? Non ti avevano incontrato?” domandò ancora il conduttore.

Niccolò scosse la testa.

“No è passato quasi un mese dal nostro ritorno a Roma al mio primo incontro con gli amici di Martino.

Eravamo ancora all’università e sia io che lui avevamo degli esami, inoltre eravamo tutti e due impegnati con il lavoro, quindi i suoi amici hanno pensato che Martino si fosse inventato tutto”

“Ah va beh…E cosa hanno detto quando ti hanno visto per la prima volta?”

Niccolò ridacchiò pensando al suo primissimo incontro con i Contrabbandieri ed Eva e si schiarì la voce.

“Diciamo che sono rimasti a bocca aperta” si limitò a rispondere.

“Eh ci credo! Ascolta, ho un ultimo regalo per te.

Questa volta da parte del tuo compagno” disse Alfonso.

Incredulo, Niccolò aggrottò la fronte sentendo il cuore aumentare i battiti.

“Davvero?”

“Un piccolissimo regalo per farti sentire la sua presenza anche se in questo momento siete lontani. Ascolta…”

L’attimo dopo il riff della chitarra che apriva “Purple Rain” si diffuse nella Mystery Room, portandolo a chiudere gli occhi istintivamente lasciandosi andare ai ricordi di una vita insieme a Martino.

_“I never meant to cause you any sorrow  
I never meant to cause you any pain  
I only wanted one time to see you laughing  
I only wanted to see you laughing in the purple rain”_

Sentendo le parole della canzone e la voce graffiante di Prince, Niccolò ripensò al momento in cui quella era diventata la Loro canzone.

Un giorno come tanti, lui e Martino seduti sul divano dei suoi genitori una domenica in cui erano andati a pranzo da loro, per passare il tempo avevano iniziato a dare un’occhiata tra i vecchi vinili di suo padre e ad ascoltarne qualcuno e, improvvisamente sulle note di quella canzone, Martino si era voltato verso di lui e lo aveva fissato per qualche istante.

_“Questa canzone mi fa venire in mente il nostro primo bacio”_

_“Per via della pioggia?”_

_“Anche. Ma mi fa ripensare a quello che ho provato prima di baciarti: la paura di essermi sbagliato e di perdere la tua amicizia, la voglia di condividere con te qualcosa di più… E poi eri bellissimo con i capelli bagnati dalla pioggia”_

_“E poi dicono che non sei romantico…”_

Le note della canzone scemarono e Niccolò riaprì gli occhi, sorridendo.

“Grazie…”

“C’è qualcosa che vorresti dire al tuo compagno?” gli domandò Alfonso con voce cauta.

Niccolò scosse la testa, continuando a sorridere.

“Io e lui non abbiamo bisogno di parole e so che Martino sa già tutto quello che vorrei dirgli in questo momento”

“Va bene Nicco puoi tornare in salotto dagli altri” lo salutò Alfonso.

“Ciao Alfo, grazie ancora!”

Niccolò voltò le spalle al grande schermo e con pochi passi fu fuori dalla Mystery Room e, una volta tornato in salotto, trovò i suoi compagni in piedi pronti ad accoglierlo.

“Avete visto?” domandò loro.

In risposta ricevette diversi cenni d’assenso mentre ricambiava l’abbraccio di Rosalinda, Andrea e Pierpaolo e in successione quello degli altri.

“Amore, i tuoi amici mi hanno fatto morire dal ridere…

Quando poi hanno citato Tommy avevo le lacrime agli occhi” commentò Stefania.

Nicco tornò a sedersi sul divano accanto a Rosa e rise.

“Eh lo so…Già immagino quanto lo avranno preso in giro per quella storia”

“No, ma piuttosto parliamo di quella canzone…Io mi aspettavo qualche canzone super sdolcinata e invece tac! Una canzone che più sexy non si può!” commentò Tommaso.

Prima che Niccolò potesse rispondere, una voce dalla regia rimbombò nel salotto.

“FREEZE!”

Tutti i presenti nel salotto si immobilizzarono, come ormai avevano imparato a fare quando ricevevano quell’ordine, e restarono in attesa di scoprire che cosa sarebbe successo.

Diversamente da altre volte, Niccolò si ritrovò in una posizione moderatamente comoda: seduto sul bordo del divano, le braccia poggiate sulle cosce e lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé.

Il silenzio cadde e Niccolò, come molti altri concorrenti, cercò di aguzzare le orecchie per carpire qualche suono che lo aiutasse a capire cosa aspettarsi e, due secondi dopo, sentì una porta aprirsi in lontananza.

Subito dopo i concorrenti sentirono un rumore di passi avvicinarsi al salotto e una figura maschile comparve dal lungo corridoio che collegava la porta rossa e la cucina.

“Ah però…”

Tommaso, Stefania e Pierpaolo, seduti sul divano che fronteggiava la cucina furono i primi a vedere l’uomo e, se inizialmente lo fissarono attentamente cercando un indizio che li aiutasse a capire la sua identità, in pochi attimi tutti e tre intuirono chi fosse.

Da quello che riuscivano a vedere l’uomo aveva capelli castano rossicci che arrivavano fino alle spalle e una barba dello stesso colore gli copriva mento e guance; indossava una camicia bianca sotto una giacca blu scuro lasciata aperta che gli copriva le spalle e infine un paio di jeans neri sopra un paio di sneakers.

“E io che pensavo fosse più piccola…” commentò guardandosi intorno.

L’uomo era ormai arrivato in salotto e si fermò al centro tra i vari divani.

Dal canto suo, Niccolò aveva capito di chi si trattasse fin dalle prime parole che aveva sentito mentre l’uomo si trovava ancora nel corridoio e cercò di controllare le emozioni che sicuramente erano perfettamente visibili sul suo volto malgrado il suo respiro fosse bloccato in gola per la commozione.

Appena lo vide fermo in piedi davanti a sé, il moro si accorse che le sue mani avevano iniziato a tremare e costretto all’immobilità, i battiti del cuore impazziti, Niccolò fu tentato di alzarsi in piedi e correre ad abbracciare Martino ma, come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero, Marti cercò il suo sguardo e gli sorrise.

“Fermo…Guarda che lo so che devi restare immobile finché non te lo dice la voce”

Dopodiché si avvicinò a Niccolò e, posandogli una mano sulla guancia destra, si chinò per dargli un bacio tenero fra i riccioli neri.

“Vengo subito da te. Prima devo fare una cosa importante…” gli disse.

Niccolò aggrottò leggermente le sopracciglia e restò immobile in attesa, curioso di sapere cosa avesse in mente Marti.

L’uomo, però, lo stupì piegandosi sulle ginocchia di fronte a Rosalinda e posando una mano su quelle della donna abbandonate in grembo e rivolgendole un sorriso affettuoso.

“Ti dico subito che sono in imbarazzo… Però volevo ringraziarti per essere stata accanto a Nicco in tutte queste settimane.

Nonostante quello che avrebbe potuto pensare la gente e quello che è stato insinuato, ti sei comportata da amica e io te ne sarò sempre grato” le disse sincero.

Dopodiché le rivolse un altro sorriso e tornò ad alzarsi in piedi, voltandosi verso gli altri concorrenti.

“Naturalmente lo stesso ringraziamento vale anche per alcuni di voi…Non c’è bisogno che io inizi a fare l’elenco.

Il fatto che Nicco abbia avuto il vostro appoggio e sostegno costante oltre alla vostra amicizia è stato fondamentale per la sua permanenza qui dentro e anche per la mia salute mentale.

Quindi appena usciti di qui, siete tutti invitati a cena a casa nostra…Prometto che cucino io” aggiunse con un sorriso sarcastico.

Una risata soffiata uscì dalle labbra chiuse di Niccolò proprio nel momento in cui finalmente Martino tornò davanti a lui sedendosi a gambe incrociate sulla moquette quanto più possibile vicino a Nicco in modo da incontrare lo sguardo del moro, allungando subito una mano per prendere quella di Nicco che non aveva smesso un attimo di tremare da quando il moro aveva capito l’identità dell’ospite misterioso.

Incapace di trattenersi, Niccolò sorrise felice di rivederlo dopo più di due mesi.

“Ti sono cresciuti i capelli…” iniziò Marti allungando la mano libera per sfiorare le ciocche nere attorno ad un orecchio. “Hai pure qualche capello bianco…Ha ragione Filippo quando dice che stai invecchiando.

A parte gli scherzi…Quando sei entrato qui, ci siamo detti delle cose riguardo una mia partecipazione al programma, ti ricordi?” gli domandò mentre con il pollice iniziava ad accarezzare il dorso della mano che stringeva nella sua.

Niccolò fece un impercettibile cenno con il capo.

“In questi mesi ti ho seguito tutti i giorni e quando ero in università tutti mi hanno riempito di video per tenermi aggiornato su quello che facevi nel frattempo.

Hai parlato spesso di me, il che mi fa piacere lo ammetto.

Penso che nessuno abbia mai fatto così spesso il mio nome come hai fatto tu in questi mesi…Mi sento un po’ in colpa per i tuoi coinquilini.

Però mi hai dipinto un po’ come l’uomo ideale, è questo l’effetto che ti fa stare lontani due mesi?” lo prese in giro bonariamente, un sorriso ironico sulle labbra.

Questa volta Nicco alzò gli occhi al cielo strappando una risata a Martino.

“Eh mi pare di sì perché alla fine hanno pensato che non esistessi.

Come ti sei sentito, dì la verità. Non è tanto una bella sensazione, tu che ridevi tanto all’epoca…” lo punzecchiò.

“Però sono felice perché sei riuscito a farti apprezzare per quello che sei veramente in questi due mesi, anche se ci sono degli aspetti di te che non hai ancora mostrato.

Ma in fondo è normale, perché quei lati del tuo carattere li conosco realmente soltanto io.

Quindi penso che sia venuto il momento di parlare un po’ di te.

In fondo è anche il tuo compleanno, quale giorno migliore?” disse Martino con voce moderata al cui interno era ben chiara una vena di dolcezza.

Incuriosito, Niccolò alzò un sopracciglio in una muta domanda ricevendo un nuovo sorriso furbo in risposta.

“Eh, per una volta tocca a me il ruolo del romantico tra noi due.

Allora…Niccolò è una persona capace di migliorare la mia giornata con un sorriso e poche parole.

Quando ti ho conosciuto, ho subito pensato che fossi uno degli uomini più belli che avessi mai visto ma mi sono detto che non avrei avuto nessuna speranza con te.

Ma non ho tenuto conto del fatto che oltre che figo sei anche generoso: hai visto me, un povero disperato completamente spaesato a Milano e hai deciso di aiutarmi.

“Grazie a quel piccolo gesto siamo diventati amici e meno male che sei anche paziente perché se non fosse stato per te che hai rispettato i miei tempi e hai aspettato che trovassi il coraggio di fare il primo passo forse a quest’ora non saremmo qui” disse Martino con voce calma e ferma allo stesso tempo, senza mai allontanare lo sguardo dagli occhi verdi di Niccolò.

Senza smettere di accarezzare il dorso della mano dell’uomo, Martino sollevò la mano libera e cancellò la traccia della lacrima che era scivolata lungo la guancia destra di Niccolò accarezzandogli poi lo zigomo destro con il pollice.

“Sei un uomo coraggioso.

Lo dimostri ogni giorno convivendo con la tua malattia e ogni volta che ti trovi ad affrontare un nuovo episodio.

Non poter essere al tuo fianco è stato terribile…Ho praticamente vissuto attaccato al portatile finché non ti sei ripreso” confessò Martino, lasciando uscire una piccola risata piena di lacrime.

L’attimo dopo l’uomo si schiarì la voce e ricominciò a parlare.

“Sei un uomo comprensivo e affettuoso.

Lo hai dimostrato con i tuoi coinquilini, specialmente con Rosa Maria Teresa e Stefania.

E diciamolo, sei anche un cazzaro.

Che pensi che non ti ho visto quando facevi gli scherzi con gli altri ragazzi in piena notte?

Quando vi mettete insieme tu e Francesco siete veramente pericolosi.

Certe volte sei peggio dei nostri nipoti…” aggiunse divertito Martino.

Non potendo ridere come avrebbe voluto, Niccolò si limitò ad alzare nuovamente gli occhi al cielo.

“Ovviamente hai anche dei difetti: sono veramente sollevato nel vedere che tutti stanno bene e che non hai avvelenato nessuno con la tua cucina.

Ne sfiancato nessuno con le sessioni interminabili di palestra. Prima o poi riuscirò a farti capire che non tutti abbiamo la tua stessa resistenza fisica.

Inoltre dovrebbero fare una statua a Maria Teresa per tutte le volte che ti ha dato una mano a rimettere a posto la tua valigia o a fare il bucato…Altrimenti avresti lasciato metà del tuo guardaroba sparso per casa” aggiunse ironico.

Questa volta Niccolò premette le labbra una sopra l’altra come faceva ogni volta che Martino lo rimproverava.

Il volto di Marti si fece improvvisamente serio, portando Niccolò ad aggrottare le sopracciglia.

“Ti ho visto parlare di Elia” iniziò Marti. “E mi sono reso conto che se non ci fossi stato tu…”

L’attimo dopo Martino si fermò, e espirò rumorosamente, prima di sollevarsi sulle ginocchia e posare un bacio sulla guancia sinistra di Niccolò.

Sentendo il contatto con le labbra calde del compagno, Nicco chiuse gli occhi e proprio in quel momento la voce di Alfonso risuonò nel salotto.

“Stop Freeze soltanto per Niccolò” disse il conduttore con voce misurata.

Immediatamente le braccia di Niccolò si strinsero attorno a Martino, affondando il volto nell’incavo tra la spalla ed il collo dell’uomo.

Mentre le braccia di Martino si posavano sulle sue spalle, Niccolò respirò a pieni polmoni l’odore del dopobarba che l’uomo usava fin da quando lo aveva incontrato, attirandolo contro di sé.

“Marti, Marti, Marti…” ripeté Niccolò come un mantra contro la pelle del collo dell’uomo.

Dopo settanta giorni gli sembrava quasi un sogno sentire il peso del corpo di Martino contro di sé, le sue dita tra i capelli ed il respiro dell’uomo contro il viso.

Martino mosse leggermente il volto in modo da avvicinare le labbra al suo orecchio destro, strofinando una guancia ruvida di barba contro il suo viso.

“Shh… Va tutto bene…Sono qui, va tutto bene e non immagini quanto sono orgoglioso di te” lo rassicurò Marti.

“Amore mio…Mi sei mancato da morire” sussurrò ancora Nicco contro il tessuto della giacca, aumentando la stretta dell’abbraccio.

Le dita affondate tra i riccioli neri strinsero la presa e costrinsero Niccolò ad alzare la testa dal suo posto preferito finché i suoi occhi non incontrarono quelli di Marti e immediatamente il volto dell’uomo si atteggiò ad un enorme sorriso.

“Ciao Nì” disse, salutandolo come faceva ogni giorno ormai da sei anni.

“Ciao Marti”

L’istante dopo, una mano di Martino scivolò dai riccioli neri alla sua guancia destra pochi attimi prima che le labbra di Niccolò sfiorassero quelle di Martino in un bacio lieve.

Aveva aspettato quel momento praticamente fin dal momento in cui era entrato nella Casa e Niccolò avrebbe volentieri approfondito quel bacio, ma sapeva che Marti si sarebbe sentito a disagio a scambiarsi baci appassionati davanti alle telecamere; perciò, il moro riaprì gli occhi e si allontanò appena appena dal volto di Martino, ripromettendosi di rifarsi del tempo perso il prima possibile.

Bisognoso di assorbire quanto più possibile la vicinanza ed il calore del compagno, Niccolò poggiò la fronte contro quella di Martino prima di strofinare la punta del naso contro il suo.

“Ragazzi…” si intromise nuovamente la voce di Alfonso.

Ricordandosi improvvisamente dove si trovava e consapevole dei limiti dei tempi televisivi, Niccolò sospirò e si allontanò da Marti, alzandosi in piedi e aiutando il compagno a fare lo stesso.

Per diminuire il più possibile la distanza tra loro, Nicco fece scivolare una mano in quella di Martino.

“Dimmi Alfonso” rispose Niccolò con voce leggermente roca.

“Prima di tutto voglio salutare Martino…Finalmente ci incontriamo. Benvenuto al Grande Fratello” disse il conduttore.

Marti fece un cenno con il capo in segno di ringraziamento.

“Grazie. Anzi voglio chiedo scusa per il trambusto che ho creato…” aggiunse imbarazzato.

Niccolò incontrò lo sguardo di Martino e inarcò le sopracciglia.

“Eh, ho deciso un po’ all’ultimo momento di venire” gli confessò Marti prima di alzare le spalle.

Felice per quella inaspettata confessione, Niccolò sorrise e allacciò un braccio attorno alla vita del compagno.

“Nicco sei contento di questo regalo?” chiese ancora Alfonso riportandolo ancora una volta al presente.

“E’ il più bel regalo di compleanno che potessi ricevere” ammise, mentre un braccio di Martino si posava sulle sue spalle e le dita di una mano scivolavano tra i suoi riccioli neri alla base del collo.

“Devo dire che siete molto belli insieme. A vedervi insieme fate bene al cuore…E anche un po’ invidia” aggiunse il conduttore prima di lasciarsi andare ad una risata.

Niccolò lanciò uno sguardo a Martino e gli sorrise scoprendo i denti.

“Grazie Alfo…Lo penso anche io”

“Inoltre volevo fare i complimenti a Martino per le belle parole che ha detto su di te. Mi hanno emozionato molto.

E’ sempre più raro vedere due ragazzi della vostra età, così innamorati e così devoti l’uno all’altro” disse ancora il conduttore.

Niccolò sorrise imbarazzato e lanciò uno sguardo a Martino che si limitò ad alzare le spalle.

“Senti Martino…” chiamò Alfonso.

“Eccolo!” rispose prontamente l’uomo alzando leggermente la testa verso la voce.

“So che tu sei totalmente estraneo a questo mondo, nonostante il lavoro di Niccolò”

Martino annuì.

“In questo sono un po’ l’unicorno di cui parlava Tommaso. Mi occupo di tutt’altro quindi per me questa è un’esperienza surreale” ammise completamente sincero.

“Sbaglio o sei tornato in Italia da poco?” chiese ancora il conduttore.

“Esatto. Ho passato gli ultimi mesi in Norvegia per motivi di lavoro.

Ho collaborato ad una ricerca per rallentare gli effetti delle malattie neurodegenerative” spiegò Martino.

“Alfonso, te l’avevo detto che era un genio” si intromise Niccolò.

Martino lanciò uno sguardo al compagno e, come tante volte durante la loro relazione, alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Ma falla finita…” mormorò ironico.

“Beh Nicco non ha tutti i torti.

Ascolta, volevo farti una domanda: Niccolò non ha voluto commentare le insinuazioni dei suoi compagni riguardo quello che hanno detto su di te.

Tu invece vuoi dire qualcosa?” gli chiese.

“Beh credo che la mia presenza qui valga più di mille commenti” rispose Marti.

Prima che il compagno potesse accalorarsi ulteriormente, Niccolò aumentò la presa della mano stretta nei suoi fianchi e fortunatamente quel piccolo gesto aiutò Marti a calmarsi.

“Alfonso posso chiederti di sfrizzare gli altri? Vorrei salutarli come si deve” disse ancora Martino cambiando argomento.

L’attimo dopo nel salotto risuonò la voce perentoria che annunciò la fine dell’immobilità per gli altri concorrenti e soltanto in quel momento Niccolò si ricordò completamente che il salotto era occupato anche dagli altri concorrenti che ovviamente avevano assistito a tutta la scena e imbarazzato, prese un respiro profondo pronto alla reazione dei suoi coinquilini.

Martino era fermo accanto a lui ed era già stato circondato dai suoi amici che si stavano prodigando in abbracci, saluti e parole di stima.

“Non sei per niente come ti immaginavo…” Nicco sentì dire da Tommy.

“Perché non ho le ali?” chiese ironico Martino.

“No che c’entra! Nicco ti ha sempre descritto come un cervellone, una specie di scienziato pazzo quindi mi aspettavo qualcuno un po’ più precisino…Sai con gli occhiali, il cravattino.

Invece ti guardo e mi sembri una specie di Bruce Wayne” rispose Tommaso.

Martino ridacchiò, attirando Nicco accanto a sé stringendo nuovamente la sua mano.

“Diciamo che più che Batman sono un po’ come Superman” commentò Marti. “Comunque volevo farvi i complimenti per come avete contenuto l’estro creativo di Nicco in cucina e soprattutto per non aver ceduto quando vi ha proposto di assaggiare i suoi piatti” aggiunse guardando ora uno ora l’altro dei suoi compagni di avventura.

“Non credo sarebbe mai riuscito a convincerci” commentò Andrea.

“Ero pronto a querelarlo appena uscivo da qui” aggiunse Francesco, un sorriso sulle labbra.

“Va beh, adesso sembra che mi sono messo d’impegno per sterminare tutta la Casa” ribatté Nicco.

Martino incurvò le labbra chiuse verso destra in un’espressione ironica prima di alzare le spalle.

“Perché non era così? Magari era la tua strategia segreta per vincere questo programma” disse facendo ridere le persone attorno a sé e portando Nicco ad alzare gli occhi al cielo fingendosi esasperato.

“Seriamente, però, voglio ringraziarvi ancora una volta e non vedo l’ora di conoscervi al di fuori di qui” aggiunse sincero.

“Ragazzi!!” si intromise nuovamente la voce di Alfonso.

“Eccoci!” risposero tutti in coro.

“Vorrei un attimo riprendere un discorso che io e Niccolò avevamo fatto qualche settimana fa. In quell’occasione, tu Nicco mi avevi fatto una promessa. Te lo ricordi?”

Accanto a sé Martino ridacchiò, abbassando per un breve istante lo sguardo sulla punta delle sue scarpe da ginnastica, mentre i suoi compagni si lasciavano andare a piccole risate e a mormorii eccitati.

In risposta, Niccolò si limitò ad alzare le spalle continuando a sorridere.

“Tranquillo Alfonso, non l’ho dimenticato” rispose.

Sapeva perfettamente dove voleva arrivare il conduttore, ma Nicco aveva il proprio asso nella manica per far sì che quel momento fosse soltanto suo e di Martino.

Sentendo lo sguardo dei suoi coinquilini su di sé, Niccolò si allontanò di un passo da Martino in modo da essere di fronte a lui, una mano ancora stretta in quella dell’uomo.

I suoi occhi verdi fissarono quelli marroni del compagni e, notando il sorriso leggermente imbarazzato sul volto di Martino, Nicco non poté trattenersi dal rivolgergli un sorriso rassicurante.

Certo non era la proposta di matrimonio che aveva immaginato, ma poteva considerarla una sorta di prova generale prima di quella vera e propria.

“Marti…” iniziò per poi interrompersi e deglutire. “In questi settanta giorni in cui siamo stati lontani ho pensato molto a te…Ho parlato molto di te” aggiunse subito lasciandosi andare ad una piccola risata che contagiò anche Martino.

“Qui dentro ho avuto la conferma di quello che ho sempre saputo, fin dal primo giorno a Milano.

Sei l’uomo dei miei sogni” gli disse, una scintilla maliziosa negli occhi, certo che Martino avrebbe colto immediatamente il significato delle sue parole.

Come si era aspettato, le labbra chiuse di Marti si incurvarono in un sorriso dolce.

“Quindi c’è solo una cosa che devo chiederti” continuò Niccolò.

Prendendo un nuovo respiro profondo nel vano tentativo di calmare i battiti frenetici del suo cuore, Niccolò affondò nel calore degli occhi di Martino e dischiuse nuovamente le labbra.

“Per sempre e malgrado tutto?”

Il labbro inferiore di Martino tremò impercettibilmente per qualche istante prima che l’uomo riprendesse il controllo di sé e tirasse su con il naso prima di annuire.

“Per sempre e malgrado tutto” confermò.

Il suo compagno non aveva ancora finito di parlare che Niccolò si era già gettato tra le sue braccia, lasciando che Martino lo attirasse a sé in un nuovo abbraccio entrambi i loro volti nascosti alle telecamere.

Attorno a loro erano esplose grida di gioia e applausi e, approfittando di quel momento di confusione e sperando di non essere intercettato dal microfono, Niccolò dischiuse le labbra contro la pelle del collo di Martino.

“Non hai idea di quanto ti amo…” sussurrò.

Le labbra di Marti si curvarono in un nuovo sorriso contro la pelle della sua mascella prima di posarvi un piccolo bacio.

“Mai quanto me” rispose a voce altrettanto bassa.

“Ragazzi mi dispiace interrompere questo momento bellissimo, ma è arrivato per Martino il momento di uscire dalla Casa” s’intromise per l’ennesima volta la voce del conduttore.

Espirando frustrato, Niccolò sciolse l’abbraccio e atteggiò il viso ad un sorriso.

“Martino ti ringrazio infinitamente di aver voluto partecipare” disse Alfonso.

“Grazie a te per avermelo concesso visto che ho deciso veramente all’ultimo minuto”

Subito dopo, Martino salutò velocemente gli altri concorrenti, avendo per quasi tutti loro un veloce commento o una parola di ringraziamento.

“Nicco, accompagna Martino alla porta rossa” lo esortò Alfonso.

“Ciao rega! Vi aspetto fuori!” salutò tutti Martino con un sorriso.

Felice per quegli ultimi attimi di solitudine con Martino, Nicco lo prese per mano ed insieme si avviarono verso l’uscita.

“Salutami tua mamma e da un grande abbraccio ai bambini da parte mia” gli disse Nicco.

“Va beh, tanto glielo darai tu di persona la settimana prossima, no?” rispose Martino lanciandogli uno sguardo consapevole.

Niccolò sogghignò e fece un piccolo cenno con il capo.

Fermi uno di fronte all’altro davanti alla porta rossa i due amanti si fissarono per l’ultima volta.

“Comunque, non credevo fosse possibile, ma con i capelli bianchi sei addirittura diventato un 11” gli disse Martino.

Niccolò rise e incapace di frenarsi ulteriormente, posò una mano sul retro del collo di Martino e lo attirò a sé facendo incontrare nuovamente le loro labbra, questa volta per un bacio vero, in quella sorta di angolo appartato fittizio.

Immediatamente le mani di Martino si posarono su entrambe le guance, mentre la bocca dell’uomo gli veniva incontro rispondendo al bacio, il suo labbro inferiore tra le labbra di Niccolò.

Andando contro il suo istinto, Niccolò mise fine al bacio e, in quella distanza ravvicinata, strofinò la punta del naso contro quella di Marti.

“Anche tu sei un 11 con la barba… Adesso vattene che è meglio” gli disse prima di scoccargli un ultimo bacio a stampo sulle labbra chiuse.

Martino rise chiaramente soddisfatto e, dopo aver sciolto una volta per tutte il loro abbraccio strinse la maniglia della porta rossa tra le dita della mano sinistra, voltandosi a guardare Niccolò ancora una volta.

“Ci vediamo a casa”

Con pochi movimenti veloci, Martino aprì la porta, uscì nel piccolo corridoio, e la richiuse alle sue spalle.

Lasciando Niccolò da solo.

Il moro si voltò e prima di incamminarsi verso il salotto, felice come poche volte nella sua vita, Nicco si lasciò andare ad un piccolo grido liberatorio.

Ora era tutto chiaro. Ora sapeva quale decisione prendere: meno di una settimana sarebbe stato di nuovo a casa.

**Giorno 74**

Oggi si concludeva la sua esperienza al Grande Fratello.

Nel giorno in cui si sarebbe dovuta tenere la finale, Niccolò avrebbe comunicato in diretta la propria decisione di lasciare il programma.

Impegnato a prepararsi per la nuova puntata del venerdì, Nicco si lasciò andare ai propri pensieri riflettendo su quello che sarebbe successo di lì a qualche ora.

Come lui anche altri concorrenti avevano deciso di non continuare per diversi motivi.

Il Grande Fratello aveva lasciato a tutti loro la possibilità di confrontarsi su quella difficile decisione ma allo stesso tempo aveva chiesto che non condividessero con gli altri la loro scelta.

Niccolò, ovviamente, aveva rispettato l’ordine del Grande Fratello, ma era certo che i suoi amici avevano già capito cosa aveva deciso.

Specialmente dopo la visita a sorpresa di Martino quattro giorni prima.

Anzi, forse era più giusto dire che aveva lasciato la Casa insieme a Marti, almeno mentalmente: nonostante fosse ancora presente durante le conversazioni all’interno della Casa, Niccolò cercava di non lasciarsi coinvolgere nelle discussioni perché ormai era consapevole che quello che sarebbe successo tra quelle quattro mura presto non sarebbe più stato un suo problema.

Avrebbe ovviamente sentito la mancanza degli amici che aveva conosciuto qui dentro, ma era certo che i rapporti di amicizia creati durante quei settantaquattro giorni sarebbero sopravvissuti anche fuori di lì.

Così come era stato eccitato e incuriosito all’idea di iniziare quel percorso, ora non vedeva l’ora di ritornare a casa.

Alle sue abitudini.

Alla sua vita di tutti i giorni insieme a Martino e ai suoi amici.

Voleva del tempo da passare con il suo compagno, soltanto loro due, e per spupazzarsi i suoi nipoti.

E soprattutto, voleva del tempo per organizzare una proposta di matrimonio come si deve, estremamente intima, qualcosa che potessero ricordare con affetto e anche con imbarazzo.

Non vedeva l’ora di organizzare il suo matrimonio…

Il cammino che aveva iniziato il 14 settembre si era concluso e lui poteva dirsi estremamente soddisfatto del suo percorso, del suo comportamento all’interno della Casa, di come si era rapportato con i coinquilini, anche con quelli con cui aveva legato meno e di ciò che aveva ottenuto da quell’esperienza.

Non sapeva ancora se il riscontro mediatico era stato positivo o negativo, ma in fin dei conti non gli importava molto; gli bastava aver raggiunto i suoi obiettivi personali.

Niccolò osservò per l’ultima volta la propria immagine riflessa nello specchio e annuì, abbastanza soddisfatto del risultato.

Era pronto a buttarsi nella mischia un’ultima volta.

Poi sarebbe finalmente tornato a casa da Martino.

Un sorriso gli incurvò gli angoli della bocca e prima di allontanarsi dallo specchio, Niccolò si ritrovò a fare l’occhiolino alla propria immagine riflessa.

_Marti aspettami. Sto tornando a casa._

This Web Page was Built with PageBreeze [Free HTML Editor](http://pagebreeze.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Songs
> 
> -Clair de lune- composta da Claude Debussy( questa canzone e la "proposta" vengono da "Paura d'amare" film del 1991, uno dei miei preferiti. Erano anni che cercavo di usare quella frase in una FF 😊)  
> -Purple Rain- by Prince
> 
> *** Vorrei rubarvi un ultimo minuto per parlare della parte in cui è descritto l'episodio depressivo di Nicco.  
> Non ho mai avuto esperienza diretta con le malattie mentali, ma da anni convivo con l'epilessia e, proprio come Niccolò dopo ogni attacco epilettico attraverso dei momenti bui, in cui io e la mia mente non siamo molto amiche.  
> Le parole che Nicco rivolge a sé stesso in quei momenti sono prese dalla mia esperienza personale e dai miei ricordi, ma so che ogni esperienza è a sé e per questo motivo ho cercato di essere il più rispettosa possibile, ma se nonostante tutto qualcuno si è sentito offeso colgo qui l'occasione per scusarmi.


End file.
